<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What If's by Selena99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088400">What If's</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selena99/pseuds/Selena99'>Selena99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What if’s [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>General Hospital (TV 1963)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:55:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selena99/pseuds/Selena99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I change a few of these what-ifs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Morgan/Elizabeth Webber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What if’s [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Doctor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason Morgan shouldn’t have been using an experimental drug. He has now been suffering from severe headaches and extreme seizures as a side effect. He needed surgery. Dr. Robin Scorpio and Dr. Tony Jones agree he needed the surgery, but they needed Dr. Noah Drake’s son Dr. Patrick Drake. Robin got Patrick to come but Patrick told him he would only do it if he had the proper paperwork.</p><p>“I need to see all of the forms and Morgan’s medical files. I need to see and speak to his power of attorney. I need to see his paperwork for the durable health care proxy and health care power of attorney and next of kin. Is Dr. Steven Webber able to help me? Wait, he can’t he relate to Morgan on his maternity side.” Patrick states.</p><p>“That would be me. I am Jason’s fiancé,” Sam McCall said.</p><p>Patrick looks up from Jason’s file and saw Ms. McCall. He knew that this isn’t Jason’s power of attorney. He knew it was Nurse Elizabeth Webber. He knew how Elizabeth look since the Webber and Drake family are friends and went on trips together.</p><p>“Are you Nurse Elizabeth Imogene Webber Lansing? My god sister? The annoying little sister that I grew up with?”</p><p>“Patrick, this is Sam McCall, Jason’s fiancé… She is his next of king along with his parents. Sonny is his power of attorney…” Robin said.</p><p>“Have you all been illegal treating with people he doesn’t have down? His list of people is Elizabeth, Emily, and Lila.”</p><p>“Are you sure it isn’t my sister Courtney Matthew Morgan Jacks?” Sonny asked.</p><p>“No! I am talking about the woman whose grandfather found this hospital and gave my father a job and her father who is my godfather! What the hell is wrong with you people?” Patrick said.</p><p>“I will page Nurse Webber right away,” Tony said.</p><p>“Good. I don’t want to speak to no one but Elizabeth Webber. I hope to god that Jason and Elizabeth don’t sue you all for this.” Patrick walks into Jason’s room.</p><p>“Paging Nurse Webber to Room 239…. Paging Nurse Webber to Room 239”</p><p>Elizabeth was around the corner, arguing with Lucky, Emily, and Nikolas about letting Ric in Cameron’s life. She was never getting back together with Lucky or Ric. Elizabeth told Nikolas and Emily they are no longer Cam’s godparents.</p><p>Legally Ric is Cameron’s father and Cameron already loves Ric. Plus, Cameron has a little sister and cousin/stepsister to play with. Cameron was happy and that all that matters. She thought back to when she told Jason that he was Cameron’s godfather and she told Alexis that she was the godmother.</p><p>“Dr. Jones, you page?”</p><p>“Yes, were you aware that Jason left you as his power of attorney and next of kin?”</p><p>“Yes, Jason told me since January 2000. I never said anything before because no one asked me. Why is it important now?” She had Cameron in her arms trying to get him to sleep.</p><p>“Because Bits, I ask for the paperwork. I am not risking my career for this without the proper paperwork.” Patrick said as he walks over to hug Cameron and Lizzie.</p><p>Steven was walking by when he saw his best friend, “Hey Patrick, I didn’t know you were here.”</p><p>“I’m here to help Jason.”</p><p>“Too bad I can’t join you. He is in good hands.” Steven said as he grabs Cameron from Elizabeth.</p><p>“Where is the paperwork I need to sign?”</p><p>Four hours later, Jason was out of surgery and doing much better. Elizabeth and Cameron were in his room with Steven and Patrick. Jason woke up to Cameron grabbing his hand.</p><p>“Hello, I am Dr. Patrick Drake, I was the one who did your surgery. May I ask you a few questions?”</p><p>Elizabeth gave Jason water.</p><p>“Yes,” Jason gave a weak smile to Cameron and Elizabeth.</p><p>“What is your name?”</p><p>“Jason Morgan Quartermaine”</p><p>“What year is it?”</p><p>“2005”</p><p>“Who is in this room?”</p><p>“Lizabeth, my godson Cameron, my old friends Steven and Patrick. I think I have my memory as Jason Q’s and Jason M’s.”</p><p>Patrick told him it was likely as he fixes a problem with the last time. Patrick, Steven, and Elizabeth told everyone what was going on. Jason asked to see his family. The Quartermaine-Ward were happy to have Jason back.</p><p>When the family left Sonny, Carly, and Sam went in. Jason told them what was going on, Jason state he will be leaving the business and he could if he wanted to. He would also be fighting for sole custody of Michael and changing his name to Michael Alan Quartermaine-Morgan. He has a good chance of getting it as he is the biological uncle and he has proof of what they did to AJ and he will be clearing his brother’s name.</p><p>He then tells Sam that he doesn’t love her and want to end their engagement as he doesn’t love her, and he felt like he had to be with her and told her that he changing her daughter name as he didn’t think it was right to name a child who isn’t his after his grandmother. He also said that he will still be Morgan’s godfather, but he will see him through Bobbie or someone else.</p><p>Sonny, Carly, and Sam were upset and went to attack Elizabeth who had Cameron still in her arms. Thankful, Ric, Ned, and Alice went to grabs them. </p><p>Lorenzo just walk out and saw how Carly was acting and was thankful that he and her were over. Lorenzo walks into Jason’s room to tell him that he is free of the mob and wants to help him clean the mob out as he told him, he is falling in love with his sister Skye.</p><p>On May 6, 2006, Jacob Martin Alan Quartermaine-Morgan came into the world. Ric and Alexis brought Cameron Steven Richard Lansing-Smith, Kristen Adela Edie (For Ned) Lansing-Davis (who is living with them and Ned got back his “birth” rights of her.), Molly Eliza (After Elizabeth) Lansing-Davis, and Morgan Stone.</p><p>Jason in two years, had built his own company which is connected to ELQ and he found out his brother AJ fake his death because of Sonny and was in a witness protection program; AJ now has full custody of Michael. Michael was happy that Jake was a boy, he wasn’t top happy that his Aunt Skye had a baby girl name Lila Rae, he wants it to be a boy too, but Brook Lynn was happy with Lila Rae her buddy.</p><p>
  <strong>On Christmas in 2014, Elizabeth and Jason were married with their children with them; Cameron Steven Richard Lansing-Smith, Jacob Martin Alan Quartermaine-Morgan, Aiden Hardy Jeffery Quartermaine-Morgan, and their little girl Florence Emily Audrey Quartermaine-Morgan. </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Start Me Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song: Start Me Up - Rolling Stones</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jacob Martin Webber-Morgan has been through a lot for being a 15-year-old. Tomorrow, he is going to be 16 and his parents will be telling him the truth about what happened. Little did everyone know he already knew. A few days ago, he heard his mother talking to his fathers Jason and Lucky, his uncle Drew (who came back alive.), his mother ex’s husband Franco (they broke up after Franco and Ava got together in 2020) about her telling him the truth.</p><p> All of it, Jason and Drew were against this because of Sam. Franco was all for this since years ago, he had to own up what he had done to Jake. Lucky was happy that Jake will stop being mad at Elizabeth since Monica and Sam told him it was Elizabeth's idea to keep him away from Jason. Cameron stop being upset and understood why his mother did these things and now Jake can too. Jason and Drew are mad that Cameron wants nothing to do with Danny, Scout, and Sam, but are okay with them.</p><p>Cameron broke up with Josslyn and got together with Lila Rae who hates Sonny and anyone to do with them. Cameron spends his time between Ric and his mom. Cameron is finally accepting Molly after Molly realizes who Sam is.</p><p>Michael has been trying to keep peace with the Webber’s boys from hating the Quartermaine/Corinthos/ and Spencer family. Molly and Kristen cut ties with Corinthos and Sam. Kristen help Ava get full custody of Avery as long as she got to be around her. Kristen and Molly are now known as Molly Lansing and Kristen Lansing.</p><p>Avery’s names drop Corinthos. Nelle got help after finding out that Nina was her mother and got full custody of Wiley and name him Alan James Quartermaine III and name Lucas the godfather. Michael gets to see Jamie a few times a month when he in New York.</p><p>Aiden wants nothing to do with Spencer’s family after Charlotte and how everyone told him that she was acting out after everything she been through. Laura doesn’t get to see the boys as they are old enough to pick who they want to see, and Elizabeth isn’t going to make them. Her kids are 19, 16, and 13 years old. She doesn’t have boys; she has little men.</p><p>Today is Jake’s birthday. Everyone is at the Quartermaine’s since they said it was big enough to hold everyone. All the Webber-Hardy family was here as they spend the 2020 summer with them. As everyone left, Jake walks into the sitting room.</p><p>In the sitting room, he saw Jason, his mom, Cameron, Lucky, Nikolas, Ric, Sonny, Carly, Sam, Monica, Molly, Kristen, Nelle, Michael, Franco, Drew, and Laura.</p><p>“Mom, what’s going on?” Jake asked.</p><p>“We are here to talk about things we couldn’t tell you when you were younger,” Elizabeth said.</p><p>Laura started off with what happened with her Luke and Scott. Telling him why she stays with Luke after everything, she told him how Nikolas was born. Her choosing to leave Nikolas and not talk about him until Lulu was sick. She tells him about Lulu and everything she has done like sleeping with her stepbrother. She also tells him about his uncle Rick and about that part of the family. All of what Spencer’s family has done and how they treated his mother.</p><p>Nikolas went next with the whole Helena and stuff. How he is the reason his cousin Violet didn’t have her mother for a year. He talks about helping to get Ric out of Elizabeth’s life. How he treated his mother. Jake heard the stories of Nikolas keeping Drew from knowing he was Jason. Nikolas and Lucky then explain everything they have done and how they hurt his mother. Franco, Nelle, Ric, Michael, Molly, and Kristen told him about their past and what they did to his mother and his brothers. Nelle, Molly, and Kristen never really did anything to hurt Elizabeth, so they explain how they listen to people give their version of what happened, and they didn’t try to ask Elizabeth if it’s true.</p><p>Carly and Sonny gave half-truth to Jake like they did with Cameron. Monica and Drew did say what they did but put a lot of the blamed-on Elizabeth. Sam just said the things his mother did to her. Jason and Elizabeth told the whole truth without outing what Sam did.</p><p>Jake waiting until everyone was done, his brother Cameron told him what he was told and found out.</p><p>“What about when Sam watches me get kidnapped? Or when she shot Uncle Drew and try to kill Sonny? What about the gunmen she got to scared Cam, mom, and me? What about Daddy Lucky and Sam getting too close with the Russian Case and got me kidnapped for the second time. What about Sam being the one who hit me back in 2011 and got Jerry Jacks to cover up for her? What about Sam lying saying Danny is a Quartermaine when he is a Jacks? What about Sam conning all those people for money? What about Sam getting surgery to be able to have kids on my birthday the year we thought I was dead? What about telling Monica all about me and blamed my mom? What about Sonny and Carly is the reason my parents never got back together in 2002? What about my so call dad dating Maxie Jones after everything she did to mom? What about Jason and Drew marrying Sam after everything she did to me and Cameron? What about when Sam chase me around our home that burn down, and I got hit again? You all know she was after me.”</p><p>Everyone was shock.</p><p>“You told him didn’t you Elizabeth?” Sonny, Carly, and Sam yelled.</p><p>“No, Helena told me,” Jake said. “You thought she was stupid? She told me everything, I knew everything. I was waiting to see if I would get the truth. Only a few of you didn’t tell me the truth.” Jake said.</p><p>He looks around the room.</p><p>“My real family is the Hardy-Webber family without Spencer’s part. My only cousins on my dad’s side are Michael, Brook Lynn, and Lila Rae. My only brothers are Cameron and Aiden. I want nothing to do with Sam and her children. If you want to be apart of my life Dad. You don’t bring up her and her children. I don’t want to see them at my events, and I want nothing to do with you, Monica. You don’t get to be in my life after treating my mother poorly. That goes to all of you. Nelle, I would love to be apart of Jamie’s life if you allow me. Michael, I would like it if you stop bringing up your family when we hang out. Drew, I lost all respect for you. Jason or not you should have never treated Aiden and Cameron like that. You all said I am mini Jason Morgan. Look how long he took to bring people back in his life.”</p><p>
  <strong>After that day, Jake refuse anything to do with Quartermaine/Spencer/Morgan family. His father Jason married back Sam. Drew ends up the old DA Margo and they had a child named Adelaide Grace who he is close with, but he still doesn’t speak to his uncle. Michael got back together with Nelle, they had two more children, Emily Josephine, and Reed Edward. Lucky and Maxie got married and Webber’s boys didn’t go to the wedding and now they do not speak to Lucky. The only Spencer, they speak with is Valerie. Aiden found out everything three years after Jake and like his brothers he too doesn’t speak to his father’s side family.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Make You Feel My Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song: Make You Feel My Love - Adele</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason Quartermaine Morgan was finally declared dead, after Diane getting Elizabeth to do it. No one knew it was Elizabeth. Everyone believes that A.J. and Skye did it as there were his siblings and Jason had named them as well as his next of kin.</p><p>On June 25, 2013, Jason’s will be read. Elizabeth was the last person to come in as she was at work. As she walks in, she notices Monica, Sonny, Carly, Sam, Michael, Skye, A.J., Morgan, Kiki, Franco, Tracy, Dillon, Skye, Ned, Spinelli, Maxie, Lulu, Kristen, Molly, Brenda, Brook Lynn, Alexis, Patrick, and Diane was already in the sitting room.</p><p>“Good, you’re here Elizabeth. Take a seat. We can start.” Diane said. Diane took out his will.</p><p>“I Jason Quartermaine Morgan….” Elizabeth wasn’t really listening as she knew what was in it.</p><p>“I leave for Maxie and Lulu check of $10,000. To Michael, Lila Rae, Brook Lynn, Maya, Morgan, Kristen, Molly, and Josslyn trust funds with $100,000. To Morgan and Kristen, I leave my house on the island. To Carly, I leave you with ownership of my car collection. Spinelli, I leave you your P.I. business and a house for you. Monica, I leave you with the ring Alan left me. I want you to give that ring to Michael or Lila Rae. No one else other than the two of them. If they do not want it, give it to Brook Lynn. Brook Lynn and Brenda; I want you two to spill everything I got that from Lila with Skye and Lila Rae. Jewelry that Emily left me should go to Lila Rae and Elizabeth. Tracy, I leave you to help run my personal company I made until Cameron is able to run it or if he wants to run it. My company will go to Cameron and Aiden.”</p><p>“What the hell? Why does Elizabeth’s B**** get Danny money?” Sam yelled.</p><p>“All business assets- my partnership with you Sonny is dissolved. My shares to Corinthos &amp; Morgan goes back to you. Any business assets that have nothing to do with Corinthos &amp; Morgan go to Ned to help run until Aiden is old enough to run it. I leave a 10% share of my personal company to Ned and Tracy. Dillon, I leave my media assets to you. I leave my house in London to Skye. My Paris house to Emma. Patrick, please keep this as a way to honour Robin. I also have pictures of Robin at the house for her. Monica, you get my home in Toronto. Brook Lynn, my home in New York City is yours. Dillon, my place in LA is now yours. Alexis, I leave you my place in Greece.”</p><p> “Why is Franco and Kiki here?”</p><p>“Because Jason left letters to Kiki and Jason left a DNA test with Franco to proof, they are related but on his birth mother side.”</p><p>“Before we get to the rest of my things, I want Diane to give you all my letters… Elizabeth, you will get three extra letters. I want you to read them to Jake, Emily, and A.J., please. I would like a donate of $50,000 in the of A.J. and Skye for AA and $25,000 each to Stone HIV AIDS in Robin name and to Cancer research in the name of Emily. I want Diane to give Elizabeth my black box and safety deposit box to her. She should open it now and give the other letters to the rightful owners in the room then give the rest to Diane to give the rest. Elizabeth you know that code.”</p><p>Diane hand out the letters, giving A.J. his letter as well. Diane then pass both boxes to Elizabeth. “Elizabeth, you need five codes.”</p><p>“What’s the code Muffin?” Carly asked.</p><p>“I don’t know. Wait.” Elizabeth said as she put in 92398 (first time they met) then she enters 82799 (first bike ride) then 113099 (first dance) then 31104 (feeling Cameron’s kick) then 50407 (Jake’s being born and putting him in her arms). The codes work.</p><p>In the safety deposit box sit the special passport that he has. Keys to their safe house. A ring boxes. Letters for everyone as she passes those out. Jake’s toy which she kept for herself. Everything else as to do with what Diane is going to say. She moves on to the black box, the moment she opens it she began to cry. A.J. rush over to help and held her as she cries. Looking into the box wondering what made her cry.</p><p>“Aunt Lizabeth, what’s wrong?” Michael said, since she started to date his father, he has the habit to call her that.</p><p>“This box holds pictures, little things, and memory of him.  Here, Michael, this is your ultrasound picture and photos of you and him. Patrick, here are more pictures of Robin and Emma’s ultrasound picture. Morgan, here yours and some pictures of Courtney. A.J. he has pictures of you in here with Michael. Skye, there are pictures of Lila Rae and you in here. Brenda your wedding pictures and wedding bands. Carly and Sonny here. Sam, here is Lila’s ultrasound. Tracy, Ned, Brook Lynn and Dillon pictures for you too. The rest are mine. Where did he get these pictures of me as a model?”</p><p>“May I finish the will reading?”</p><p>“Yes”</p><p>“Everything as my estate, the penthouse, the other homes, and my motorcycle will be divided in half. One half to Elizabeth and Elizabeth I only want you to have it. Please go back to painting. The other half goes to Cameron Steven Lansing Webber and Aiden Hardy Spencer Webber. Bet you didn’t know that I know Cameron has Ric last name Brat. Cameron and Aiden half will be in a trust until they are 21. If you Elizabeth have more kids, one should be named after me and you can create a trust for him or her. If I still have ELQ share I want them to go to Cameron and Aiden. I did adopt Cameron and I thought of Aiden as a son as well. I just ask Elizabeth to ask Skye and Ned what she should do. If anyone tries to fight Elizabeth, whatever I left them will go to Lila Rae, Brook Lynn and Michael or Elizabeth try to give someone else then the other half of my estate will to Lila Rae, Brook Lynn, and Michael.” Diane said. Diane look right at Elizabeth and said</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Elizabeth, my love I am so sorry that we never got to go to Italy, and I am so sorry we never got that wedding we talk about. I want you to know, I will always love you. You save me back in 1999, and you still do. I love you, Lizabeth. Keep the Wind and tell Cameron and Aiden about it. My painting of Jake and me, give it to Monica. I am sorry I didn’t protect you when it came out about Jake. I forgive you for everything. Don’t let anyone tell you differently. I love you baby and I will take care of Jake for you. -Jason”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Elizabeth ran out of the room and up to Emily’s room and cry. Cry for Jake, for Emily, for Jason, for the life she and Jason wanted. Cry for the fact Aiden won’t remember his Uncle Jason. Cry for Cameron not being able to have his daddy Jason. Cry for the time they miss out. Cry for the fact that he loves her in the end when she didn’t deserve it. She didn’t realize that Carly was in the room with her and hugging her as she cries. Carly ran after Elizabeth after Diane was done. She owes it to Jason to be there for Elizabeth. She understands that Jason’s true love is Elizabeth. She felt it was her fault they never had a chance. She held on to Elizabeth and allow her to cry. Not stopping her from doing so. Everyone has been awful to her since Jake’s death. A.J. pick up everything that Jason left Elizabeth. He wanted to run after her but knew Carly was the right person. Michael was worried about how Molly, Kristen, Morgan, Josslyn, and he played a part in why his uncle Jason and Aunt Lizabeth didn’t end up together. Looking over, he saw Molly, Kristen, and Morgan thinking the same thing. Skye, Ned, Brook Lynn, and Dillon knew Sonny wasn’t going down with a fight. Now he knew Jason had other money and businesses. Tracy look over to her sister-in-law and knew Monica felt guilty. She felt guilty as she stole Jake’s shares from Alan’s will. Monica felt awful, Jeff’s daughter, Emily’s best friend/sister, and Jason’s true love and she treated her awful. Alexis realizes why Sam didn’t want this to come out. Sam lost everything. Patrick, Maxie, Franco, Kiki, Brenda, Lulu, and Spinelli felt like they are not needed. They said their goodbyes and left.</p><p>“I need Elizabeth to sign off on a few things, A.J. would you bring her by tomorrow?” Diane said as she got ready to leave.</p><p>“Sure, I will. Thank you, Diane.” A.J. said.</p><p>“Dad, is Aiden and Cameron at their house?” Michael asked to A.J.</p><p>“Yeah, Anna is watching them with Emma.”</p><p>“Molly, Kristen, Morgan, and I are going to go over there. Aiden is Morgan and my cousin. Cameron is Molly’s brother, and the rest of us cousin. Tell Aunt Lizabeth we are at her house.” With that, the group left. “You know Dillon, let’s go play with Lila Rae.” Brook Lynn said as she grabs Dillon.</p><p>Tracy, Monica, Sonny, A.J., Ned, Alexis, and Sam were left now. “How can I fight the will mom? Danny got nothing. I got nothing. The money and the house aren’t mine. The shares aren’t mine! What was he thinking?” Sam said.</p><p>“How can he betray me like that?” Sonny said. Elizabeth and Carly walk in right as Sonny said that.</p><p>“Sonny, it isn’t the time nor the place for that,” Carly said.</p><p>“It was all about the money and wanting to show up Elizabeth. Wasn’t it?” Monica said.</p><p>“Since October of last year, you held Jason’s estate hostage for what? Money… Power? Disgusting piece of human you are. How dare you treat my mother this way?” Skye said. Her and Monica got close enough for Skye to think of her as another mother.</p><p>“I think we should do another paternity test on Danny. Three different places. One of Quartermaine choice, one your choice, and one a judge chooses.” Tracy said.</p><p>“I think it time for you to leave Alexis, Sonny, and Sam. Carly you can stay,” Ned said.</p><p>Two weeks later, Danny’s paternity test show that Franco and Jason weren’t the father. Lucky Spencer was one. Sam and he got together after Aiden was sick back in 2011. Elizabeth had called Ric to come back to Port Charles to get to know Cameron. Nikolas came back to tell Elizabeth that Helena made her have Jason’s baby as a way to attack Sam. Aiden is now known as Aiden Hardy Morgan Webber. A.J. told Elizabeth they should be friends after learning that his baby brother in love with her. She agrees. Tracy, Michael, A.J. and Ned ran Jason’s company and ELQ together.</p><p>In 2015 when Jake Doe was outing as Jason Morgan, Elizabeth knew right away that he wasn’t Jason, but Sonny and Sam did not listen to her. She didn’t get the same feeling as she would if that was Jason, so when Sam and he got married and had a daughter trying to name her after Emily, Monica put a stop to it. Saying Emily never like Sam, so they have no right to name the child after her.  A woman name Nelle came to town and told Carly who she was, and Carly welcome her with open arms, even helping her find out who her birth parents were. Nelle fell in love with Michael and is pregnant with their first child. Carly and A.J. end up together, surprise everyone. Ric and Elizabeth’s sister Sarah are now married, and Sarah gave birth to twin Helene and Hardy. Cameron and Molly are delighter. Elizabeth is still single and happy as she works part-time as a nurse and painting with her work in Ava’s Art Gallery. Ava and her brother Steven who was let out of jail after Jagger Cate got Heather to tell the truth are dating a daughter name, Avery Aubrey. Gina Cate is married to Rick Jr. with a baby boy named Lars Richard. Brenda got together with her cousin Mike.</p><p>In 2017, when the real Jason Morgan came home. Sam and Sonny try to get to him; however, Jason first went to Elizabeth’s house to see her. Jason and Jake had a cute moment. It was Jake who knew the real Jason Morgan as Helena had told him. Jason then found out what Sam and Sonny was doing when it came to Elizabeth and his sons. Jason was surprised to find out that Carly and A.J. were together and had another child via a surrogate who had a baby girl name, Emily Rose. Josslyn, Morgan, and Michael were very happy. Michael and Nelle had their son, naming him Alan James Quartermaine III, calling him Jamie for short. Michael is known now as Michael Morgan Quartermaine. Brook Lynn ends up with Elizabeth’s cousin Tommy Hardy. The two were happy to see Jason back with Elizabeth.</p><p>In the 20 years of knowing each other, Elizabeth and Jason got married in Italy, their sons Cameron, Jake, and Aiden walking their baby sister Aspen Quartermaine Morgan Webber down the aisle, Jeff walk his daughter down. Turning to Monica, joking that Webber and Quartermaine is together, then wink at his nephew Tommy and Brook Lynn being a Hardy and Quartermaine is together too. Everyone who knew Jason and Elizabeth was there. When they kiss, the man said.</p><p>
  <strong>“Please join me in welcoming Mr. and Mrs. Morgan.”</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. One Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone is rush around the hospital. One of there own was hurt. Elizabeth has 48 hours to find someone with the same blood type as her. It better if they’re related. When Elizabeth was first found by Franco, Franco remembers her saying Jason is her next of kin because of Jake. Franco got hold of her babysitter and got them to bring in Aiden and Cameron to tested. Franco got his father to involve and Scottie got Tom, Tommy, Simone, and Aubrey Hardy back into Port Charles and got them tested. Scottie got Steven out of jail after getting Heather to say what she did. Franco got Sarah, Terri, Mike, Rick Jr., Ginny Webber, and Ric Lansing to come down. The Webber’s group got tested while Ric when to court to get custody of Cameron. Getting his rights back as Cameron father, make him Elizabeth’s oldest father of her child. He can sign the papers for her to get the medical help she needed. Elizabeth’s parents rush in and got tested. The only person who didn’t get tested was Jake.</p><p>“I try calling Jason and he isn’t answering the phone. I got Lucas to call Carly and Sam to get them to bring Jake here. Elizabeth is dying and Jake isn’t here. I don’t know what to do. We have least than 20 hours before she can’t make it.” Franco said. He was upset that everyone around Sam and Jason gets second chances while Elizabeth and he doesn’t.</p><p>“I will go to Sonny and ask him where Jason and Jake are,” Ric said.</p><p>Naomi walks into the hospital going to the desk when she saw Jeff.</p><p>“Naomi? Is that you?” Jeff said. The family knew Jeff got drunk and cheated on Carol. They went to therapy for it.</p><p>“Oh, hi Jeff. What are you doing here?” Naomi said she was scared now since Hayden has to come back here.</p><p>“My daughter is dying, and we are waiting for her second son to be tested. None of us is a match while I am but because of my trips… they don’t want to take the risk.”</p><p>Naomi knew then she had to tell the truth. Hayden walk back at the same time when she heard her mother said “We have a child together. Her name is Hayden.”</p><p>“What’s her blood type? Do you think she would mind being tested?” Carol said. She doesn’t trust Jason Morgan to bring her grandson here.</p><p>“You are not mad about me having a child with your husband?”</p><p>“I already know he cheated on me. I will welcome your daughter with open arms like I did with Steven. I will love her as one of my own.” Carol said.</p><p>Hayden then said “I will do it, as long as one of you tell Elizabeth. We do not like each other.”</p><p>As Hayden goes to get tested, Ric made it to Sonny’s house. Walking in he can see that Sam and Jason got married, and this is why no one could get a hold on them.</p><p>Clapping very loudly, Ric said “Wow, just wow… Everyone is trying to get a hold of you Jason and this is where you are. Jake, go grab your things. Aunt Sarah is waiting for you.” Jake did what he was told, he was happy to see Aunt Sarah.</p><p>“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Jason asked.</p><p>“Dad, you can’t just take Jake from Sam and Jason,” Molly said.</p><p>“I can, here Diane. This is from a judge. A judge chose me to be the guardian of all three boys for now. You know since a judge, Elizabeth’s lawyer, Franco, Lucas, the hospital, and her family couldn’t get a hold of you, Jason. Lucky is nowhere to be found. You can’t bother to check your phone to make sure Jake’s other brothers are okay. I was called in because Steven and Sarah remember my name on Cameron’s birth certificate. Jake, you have everything?” Ric said.</p><p>“Yeah, let’s go! I can’t wait to see Aunt Sarah.” Jake and Ric left the house.</p><p>Carly rushes to her phone to see 30 miss calls and messages. 20 of them from her brother-in-law, 5 of them from Lucas and 5 from Franco. Sonny checks to see 10 miss calls and messages from Bobbie and Ric. Sam had 25 miss calls from Nikolas and 20 miss calls from Lucas. Molly and Kristen too had miss calls from Nikolas and Ric. Michael and Morgan miss calls from Bobbie. Alexis has 30 of them from Ric and Nikolas. Monica had few from Jeff Webber and 15 of them from Franco and the hospital. Jason was the worst one. 50 miss calls from the whole Webber-Hardy, 20 miss calls and message from Cameron, 30 miss calls from the hospital and 25 miss calls from Franco. Jason listens to one of Cameron's voice messages, saying his mother in the hospital and she doesn’t have much time left. They need Jake to be tested and child services are looking for Jake and him to pick him and Aiden up since their dads aren’t here. The next message from Cameron had shaken him. Cameron blaming him if his mother doesn’t make it and Jake never got to see her and if Jake’s blood type could have saved her. He will never forgive him and make sure that Jake will hate him, Sam, Monica, Sonny, Carly, and Danny. Also, telling Jason that he never loves Elizabeth, him, and Aiden.</p><p>“Jason, it isn’t your fault. How could we know that Elizabeth was dying?” Carly said.</p><p>“Wait, did you know?” Jason asked.</p><p>“Jason, Jake stop us from getting together in the first place because of Elizabeth. Monica and I finally told Jake the truth that Elizabeth kept him from you all this time. Maybe Jake told Elizabeth that we were getting married. How were we supposed to know that she was dying?” Sam said.</p><p>At that moment, Molly and Kristen knew who Carly, Sonny, Monica, and Sam were. They were disgust.</p><p>“Did… Did you know Elizabeth was in the hospital Mom, Dad, Dr. Quartermaine, and Sam?” Morgan asked.</p><p>“We didn’t want anything to stop you from getting married,” Sonny said.</p><p>“We were going to tell you after the wedding,” Monica said.</p><p>“When? When Elizabeth’s 48 hours were up. Ric came here at her 15-hour mark.” Alexis said.</p><p>“What were you going to say to Jake, if Elizabeth passes away?” Michael asked.</p><p>“Sorry, winning against your mother was more important than saying your goodbyes and seeing if you were a match to save her life,” Kristen said.</p><p>“Elizabeth is A+, Jake is too. Aiden is A- while Cameron is O-. I am AB+.” Jason said.</p><p>Monica felt guilty. If Jake doesn’t make it in time, Elizabeth could die.</p><p>“I’m going to the hospital, Jake, Aiden, and Cameron needs me. Kristen, Molly, and Morgan want to come with me?” Michael said.</p><p>“Yeah”</p><p>“Wait for me…” Jason said as all of them walk out of the room.</p><p>“I will be going to the hospital; Nikolas is going to need me. I will also be begging Cameron for forgiveness since I knew his father and grandfather. Sam, I love you, but right now I don’t really like you.” Alexis said.</p><p>Back at the hospital, turn out Hayden was a match and went quickly to get it done so Elizabeth could be saved. Scottie and Mike had all the papers in order in case Jason and Lucky try to take Cameron, Jake, and Aiden away from Ric.</p><p>Rushing in, Jake asked to see his mom first, then get tested. They told them that someone else was a match that Jake didn’t need to get tested. Cameron, Jake and Aiden went into their mom room. Ric began to tell them why Jason and Jake weren’t at the hospital. Laura was angry. Nikolas was pissed off. No one blamed them for not telling Elizabeth about the wedding, but to ignore phone calls from the hospital.</p><p>Jason, Kristen, Molly, Michael, Alexis, and Morgan walk in. Steven punch Jason.</p><p>“What the hell is wrong with you all?” Sarah said.</p><p>“Our cousin is fighting for her life, and you couldn’t bother to see why the hospital is calling you?” Mike said.</p><p>“Too late for you to come here and act like you care.” Rick Jr. said.</p><p>“You aren’t getting Jake back for sure. We will make sure of it.” Tommy said.</p><p>“Why are you here?” Cameron asked as he walks out of his mother’s room.</p><p>“You came to play the loving father and best friend?” Cameron said.</p><p>“Why are you here Jason? Isn’t it bad enough almost miss saying my goodbyes? You’re lucky that we end up having another aunt who has mom’s blood type. Go home to your perfect family. The one you were willing to put in danger when you didn’t want Cameron, Aiden, mom, and me.” Jake said.</p><p>“Uncle Ric, when is mommy waking up?” Aiden asked from the door.</p><p>“Soon baby soon,” Ric said as he lifts him into his arms. Telling Cameron and Jake to come with him as they go into Elizabeth’s room.</p><p>“We didn’t know…”</p><p>“And that makes it okay.”</p><p>A month later, Elizabeth woke up. She was told everything that happens, and she was sad and disappointed in Jason. She asked her boys to try to forgive Jason. To find out her family move back to PC for her and her sons. She wasn’t too happy with Hayden being her sister but put up with it. Ric and Elizabeth got back together.</p><p>On the day in 2017, Ric and Elizabeth were going to get married. Sonny and Carly rush in with the real Jason Morgan to rub it in Elizabeth’s face. Jake was happy to know that the other Jason isn’t his father. Jason asked to speak to both Ric and Elizabeth and told them that he isn’t going to stand in the way. He is actual with Brenda. Brenda and Ava save him. Ric told Jason everything that happened and why the boys weren’t too happy with him. Elizabeth cry with Jason then asks him to be her Man of Honour. Jason agree then kick Sonny and Carly out. After the wedding, Jason met Michael’s girlfriend Nelle and their daughter Emily Jana. Told him someone else has to have the name Emily that Sam named her daughter after Emily. Kristen came over with Tommy Hardy and told Jason that she is Kristen Lansing-Davis. Molly told him that they don’t speak to Sam, Carly, and Sonny. Skye who is dating Steven told him that Monica lost Michael and Jake after what they did when Elizabeth’s dying.</p><p>
  <strong>Ric and Elizabeth were happy to meet Jason and Brenda’s daughter Eliza Moore. </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Josslyn’s Christening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Part 1</strong>
</p><p>Elizabeth was at the nurse desk. She hasn’t been feeling well since the Russian mob attack Jason, Cameron, Jake and her. She believes Helena and Sam has done something. Elizabeth notices that something was off with Jason as well. Mac talked with her few weeks to tell her the Russian mob was connected to Helena and it was because of Sam and Lucky the mob was after Elizabeth and the boys. Helena has been around here a lot, sending her to Nikolas when she wanted Jason. She was drugged since she was in that cabin. With her brother coming home along with her parents and sister, they notice her drug addiction. Her sister was dating someone who works with the FBI, Jagger Cate who is helping her take down Helena and Sam. She heard that Jason agreed to be Josslyn’s godfather, that wasn’t Jason. Why would Jason agree to do that when he can’t be a father to his own son? She has been talking to Diane to get the perjury charges to go away and she did. The adoption of Cameron is now legal and binding. Sam knew this because Spinelli told her. She was sad that Spinelli chose Sam over Jason. If something happened to Elizabeth like being in the Shadybrook which happened Lucky gets the children but has a deal with Sam, so Sam and Jason get the kids.</p><p>“Elizabeth?” Jax called out to her.</p><p>“Hi, Jax. Sorry Pregnancy brain…” Knowing she carry Jason’s baby because Helena made her.</p><p>“Yes, umm… You never said if it’s Lucky or Nikolas. I was wondering if you will be coming to Josslyn’s christening?” Jax asked.</p><p>“Nik or Lucky isn’t the father. When I was in that Church and someone else was there… As for the christening, I am not going too.”</p><p>“Why”</p><p>“Do you know who Jake’s father is?”</p><p>“Lucky”</p><p>“No, it’s Jason. Since his trial, Lucky, Sonny, Carly, and I have been trying to get him to claim his son. Have you seen him with his children? He did adopted Cameron. Helena made me pregnant with Jason’s child again.”</p><p>“I am sorry. I didn’t know. Why would Jason choose Joss over his kids?”</p><p>“Cary…”</p><p>“Carly?”</p><p>“Carly, never thought wait is it fair to ask Jason to be godfather when he isn’t with his sons.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry Elizabeth. If there anything I can do?”</p><p>“Don’t tell them who my baby daddy is.”</p><p>“Okay”</p><p>
  <strong>“Also, don’t trust Sam.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Part 2 </strong>
</p><p>After her chat with Jax, Elizabeth left to go home with her boys.</p><p>“Come on Cammy, you and Jakey can play while mommy get dinner ready? We’re going to have roasted vegetables with garlic and herbs, Israeli salad, and buffalo chicken mozzarella sticks. How doesn’t that sound?”</p><p>“That sounds good,” Carly said.</p><p>“Carly, what a surprise?” Elizabeth said as is let all of them in.</p><p> “I’m here to tell you that you need to stay away from Jason. He back together with Sam and you need to stay away.” Carly said.</p><p>“Carly, I don’t want anything to do with him if he took her back.”</p><p>“What does that suppose to mean?”</p><p>“Carly, did Jason tell you want Sam did?”</p><p>“No, but you can.”</p><p>“Remember how Sam told you about Jake?”</p><p>“Yeah, she was being vindictive. She was hurt and going through a lot, I understand that.”</p><p>“So, watching a mentally unstable person taking Jason and my son or hiring two gunmen on Cameron, Jake, and I. What about your cousin and her sleeping together after Jason’s tail? What about her and Lucky investigating the Russian mob and got Jake’s second kidnapped and let Jason believe it was because of him.”</p><p>“Why didn’t he tell me?”</p><p>“Probably, you were being the only one who would tell him that he is being stupid. He probably didn’t tell you that Lucky and I have been asking him to claim Jake, I told him I can’t be arrested for perjury.”</p><p>“Why hasn’t he been telling me any of this?”</p><p>“We agree after the second kidnapping that we weren’t going to be in contact. He agrees not to be around Jake and Cameron. He adopted Cameron too. Mac told me that he told Jason that it’s on the PCPD for Jake’s second kidnapping. I thought after coming back from Mexico…”</p><p>“That’s when he told me that he back with Sam… Does Sonny know?”</p><p>“I think so.”</p><p>“Michael said that Jason got hurt in Mexico.”</p><p>“Did he get check out?”</p><p>“No, Michael said Jason had a head injury.”</p><p>“With his history, Sam never thought to make sure he went to the hospital.”</p><p>“God! That’s B**th… Sonny and her probably plan this. I mean, I know I don’t like you, but Sonny doesn’t like that you are his number one when you two are together.”</p><p>“I know… Helena has been drugging me, and she got me pregnant with Jason’s child. I am pregnant and it’s Jason. I think Sam had been in contact with Helena for a while.”</p><p>
  <strong>As Carly helps her cook, “I agree. The question is why?”</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Only You Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elizabeth and Franco were in the Metro Court arguing again about Nikolas and Ava. Elizabeth is getting tired of this. She understands what both Ava and Nikolas are doing. She understands what Nikolas has done to her and her family. What she can’t understand is why Franco is acting like this. Her son can’t talk about his father Jason because that would make Franco upset. Aiden can’t ask to go see Uncle Nikolas without upsetting Franco. Cameron can’t go over to Sonny’s to ask about his birth father without Franco getting made.  She is happy that Finn asked for the boys to spend the night with him and Anna. Violet needs to spend time with her cousins. She has them wrapped around her.</p><p>“Franco, I can’t do this anymore. I love you, but enough is enough. If you are going to have problems with the men in my life… I can’t be with you. I told you about my history, Lucky made me feel exactly how you are making me feel. Maybe, you are not ready to be in a relationship.” Elizabeth said.</p><p>“I was right when I told Ava that you’re chronically unfaithful! You are cheating on me. Emotionally since Jason came back in 2017! You check out!”</p><p>“Let’s get something straight. I have cheated on one person. That person is Lucky. The first time doesn’t count to me since I believe my marriage was done. Over. I do not regret anything. I got Jake out of it. The only true time I cheated on Lucky was with Nikolas. I don’t regret it because I have Aiden. I was the one who got cheated on. The only two men in my life I was dating didn’t cheat on me. Drew and Jason. Ric cheated on me with Faith. Lucky cheated on me with Sarah, Maxie, and Sam. A.J. cheated on me with Carly. You technically cheated on me with Kim.”</p><p>Before Franco could answer, Elizabeth’s phone rang. Elizabeth saw it was from Jason. “It’s the hospital.” Elizabeth got up and when to the balcony. “Jason Morgan, I swear to god if you are not in the hospital, I will call Epiphany on you.”</p><p>“Listen, before you do that… I have a friend of ours who needs help. We are at your studio.”</p><p>Elizabeth knew that Jason would mean someone who works for them. Elizabeth walks back to Franco. “I need to go. Please have your things out of my place by tomorrow morning. I am sure your best friend Ava would give you a place to live.”</p><p>“Elizabeth, you can’t be serious about this!” Franco screamed in the dining room. Nikolas, Jax, and Nina look over at them wondering what’s going on.</p><p>“I am. You know why. Franco, you are too needy, jealous, and insecure man. Who believes that he can say anything and do anything? You love to belittle me in anything and everything. I can’t handle your insecurities anymore. And you know what? Yes, I will choose Nikolas and Jason over you any day of the week. Now, get your stuff and get out of my house by tomorrow morning.” Elizabeth said.</p><p>Elizabeth rushes out of the hotel to her studio. She realizes that she broke up Franco. Getting to her studio, she made sure she had her medical bag. Opening the door, she notices Jason first.</p><p>“Jase, you are the worst patient I have ever met! Taggert! Okay, which one of you are hurt?” Elizabeth said.</p><p>Taggert realizes that this isn’t her first time doing this. Jason told her what happened about Renault, Taggert, Nelle, and Julian. Elizabeth help Taggert out with his injured.</p><p>“Jason, I am going to say this once. If you kill Julian, what are you going to say to Danny or Scout? Jason, you have two sons who look up to you and you have my other two sons who do that too. A niece who looks up to you. I understand your business. But aren’t you tired of this? Jason, you should be in the hospital! Our son hasn’t been in to see you because of Sam, Carly, and Sonny always being in there. Enough is enough. You are always telling me I need to put myself. You need to do this. Our son almost lost you. Cameron and Aiden loves getting to know you again. Danny and Scout are counting on you.”</p><p>Elizabeth was just so angry, and Jason knew it. Jason knew half of this is about him and the other half is about something else.</p><p>“Lizabeth, what wrong? I know half this isn’t about me.” Jason said.</p><p>Taggert is enjoying seeing the two in action. Everyone only seen them as a team and on the same page. To see them like this, everyone would die for.</p><p>“Franco told Ava who told Nina that I am ‘chronically unfaithful’. I am stupid or unworthy to have a scholarship in my name even if it was not purely. I told Franco to get out of my house and that I am leaving him. Our boys don’t need that in their lives.”</p><p>“Is Franco saying this with the boys around? I know Spencer’s did that to our boys.”</p><p>Taggert mentally remember that they keep referring to Cameron, Jake, and Aiden as their boys.</p><p>“No, I hope not. Honestly, Monica has been telling Jake stuff about me keeping you away. God, back then we thought that we were right. Now it seems so stupid. Cameron was kidnapped twice because he was in the wrong place. Jake was kidnapped for 5 years because of Helena and Aiden is being bullied by his cousin. Since it’s Lulu’s kid, all is forgiving. I hate that people told Franco and made it about Franco and Nina when I’m Aiden parent! I feel like I made a mistaken forgiving some.”</p><p>“I am having the same feeling. Sam is driving me crazy. I know I am not over the Valentin’s thing. I need to force on one thing at the time.”</p><p>Elizabeth looks down at her phone to see that her soon to be ex-father-in-law sent her a text about the hospital.</p><p>“Jason, I kept getting text messages from my family and Scott about the hospital. Now I got one about the portrait of my grandfather. Scott left something outside of the studio. Give me a second.”</p><p>Elizabeth open the door and pick up the package and brought in her grandfather, great-aunt, and uncle portraits. “He is getting rid of any trace of my family. My grandfather, the first Chief of Staff. My great-aunt who was the first Head Nurse.”</p><p>Taggert watch as Jason goes to hug Elizabeth and Elizabeth letting him.</p><p>“The papers said that your family owns the hospital and land.”</p><p>“I know. I need a lawyer I trust to help me. I don’t know if I trust Diane anymore.”</p><p>Jason knew what happens with Jake Doe. He doesn’t say it out loud, but he doesn’t blame Elizabeth. If it were truly him, he would have jumped on that chance. Elizabeth won’t be able to lie to him for so long.</p><p>“I mean she helps take away the trust funds you set up for Cameron and Aiden and the 5 million you gave me back. The only reason I gave up Jake’s voting proxy was because A.J. and you. I know Michael would do right with Jake and the memory of AJ and yours.”</p><p>“Wait! Elizabeth what do you mean you never got their trust funds and the money?”</p><p>“Jason, Sam was the one who said that you wanted me and the boys out of the will. She waits until it was possible. Cameron’s trust fund from his grandfather Lewis is the only trust fund I have control of. The Quartermaine’s control Jake and I gave up the voting proxy not because I wanted too. It’s in the by-law that Ned shows me. I chose Michael because of you and AJ. Valentin took back Aiden’s trust fund Nikolas set up and the Spencer family has no money for him. Ric still pays me child support for Cameron. I don’t know how I am in debt. I know your family favours Sam, Danny, and Scout. They will never forgive me for keeping Jake away. I mean Carly and Sonny walk into that house, the house I spend half my life there with Emily. Look what they did to AJ. I can’t even go and see Emily without feeling awful. I only go there when Leo’s nanny is there. I ask Cameron to drop Jake off and before that, I made Franco and Drew.”</p><p>Jason thought back when he got back. Everyone was awful to Elizabeth and the boys seem to be upset with her too. He only sees the boys happy with Drew or Franco. He also notices everyone being so nice to Sam and thinks so highly of Sam.</p><p>“We need to force on Nelle. I will go and talk to Julian. Taggert will stay here. Jason, please take it easy. We meet up here in two hours. If we can.” Elizabeth said.</p><p>“The boys are with Anna and Finn. You can send over guards. Just let them know. Taggert, could you please look over these files for me?” Elizabeth said.</p><p>Jason and Taggert agreed.</p><p>When Elizabeth got to Julian’s place, she knew that she could talk her way around what he did.</p><p>“Elizabeth? What are you doing here?”</p><p>“One chance to come clean. Tell me everything about Nelle and I will help you.”  </p><p>Julian knew that he had too. He told Elizabeth everything. Elizabeth listened and she did not judge. Elizabeth and Julian left to go to the Quartermaine. She picks up Jason and told him to listen to Julian and not to react. Jason knew why Elizabeth was willing to save Julian. Sam has done worst to her and the boys.</p><p>Walking into the Quartermaine’s living, they saw Michael, Willow, Chase, Robert, Sonny, Sam, Brando, and Carly.</p><p>“What she is doing here?” Sam asked.</p><p>“What he is doing here?”</p><p>“She got us the information we need. She made Julian tell Lucas and Robert everything and Lucas forgave his father after realizing he forgave everyone in this room before. She is here to make sure Robert doesn’t charge Julian for anything and if he does then she will make sure Sam goes to jail as well.” Jason said.</p><p>“I was being blackmailed by Brook Lynn Quartermaine and Nelle Benson. I was forced by Nelle to kidnap Wiley from the Quartermaine. Sonny just a few hours ago threatened me. I knew that Wiley was Michael. Brad told me. He told me that it was Nelle’s idea. When I told him to tell everyone, he brought up the fact he would tell them I was involved. I sabotaged the car that cause the accident to get the secret out. I wasn’t expecting that Lucas was in there. Nelle forces me to do so since she witnesses a few times Sonny telling my sister and me that he would kill us. Nelle probably was the one who hurt Brook Lynn. Nelle knew what Valentin was doing since she got a fake ID from him.” Julian said.</p><p>“And that makes it okay!” Sam said.</p><p>“At least he didn’t say it was a ‘moment of weakness’ right Sam?” Elizabeth said.</p><p>“Here is what I know about the car she has,” Julian said.</p><p>“Julian, if you testify on everything you know, you won’t be charged,” Robert said.</p><p>“Deal. Now that done, I will be leaving.” Julian said.</p><p>Robert and Julian left along with Chase.</p><p>“Jason, I want you to-</p><p>“No”</p><p>“Jason, he kidnapped Wiley!”</p><p>“I can’t do that. I didn’t kill anyone who knew about Jake’s three kidnapping. I didn’t kill anyone who knew about Danny’s kidnapping. I didn’t kill anyone who knew about Cameron and Aiden’s kidnapping. Why is Wiley so special?” Jason said.</p><p>Sonny couldn’t believe it. Carly couldn’t.</p><p>“Uncle Jason, it’s my child!” Michael said.</p><p>“And? I won’t kill my child and niece’s grandfather. I killed my niece Lila’s father. I won’t ever do something like that again.”</p><p>Elizabeth’s phone rang. “It’s from the hospital. Probably to ask me to come in.”</p><p>“Hello, Nurse Webber.”</p><p>“Ah, Ms. Webber… I was told if I wanted to know where Jason Morgan is, I should call you.”  Renault said.</p><p>“Mr. Renault, Jason is in the hospital. He would never leave the hospital knowing that our son would be coming to see him in the morning.”</p><p>Jason, Brando, and Sonny look at Elizabeth. Jason put Elizabeth’s phone on the speaker.</p><p>“Well, he isn’t here… If you want your job still, I suggest finding him. You have until midnight to do so. Goodbye.”</p><p>“Jason, it’s a trap, right?” Elizabeth said.</p><p>“Yeah… It is.”</p><p>“Well, you and I needed to do something, we go do that and then we go to the hospital. Hopefully, I could get Lucas to sign off of you leaving. You then need to stay with someone with medical skills. Anna and Finn’s place. The boys already there and you can stay there. Anna knows what’s going on and Finn will make sure you don’t relapse.” Elizabeth said.</p><p>“Let’s go.”</p><p>Jason and Elizabeth left.</p><p>“Do they do that all the time? I mean I have seen the two together and it is so natural with them. I would think they were together. Did they ever date?” Brando asked.</p><p>“No, they had a one-night stand,” Sam said.</p><p>“Are you sure? Aiden talked a lot about his Uncle Jason. He even has a lot of pictures of Jason with Cameron, Jake, Elizabeth, and Aiden. I heard about X-mas eve’ 99. Nurses and doctors who have been around saying that Jason proposal to her three-time. They also had a place together where they went to a lot after she left her ex-husband.” Willow said.</p><p>“She meant nothing to him,” Sam said.</p><p>No one believe her.</p><p>Getting back to the studio, they made sure no one follows them.</p><p>“What did you find out?” Elizabeth said.</p><p>“Your family owns the hospital and the area where the hospital is. Stefan Cassadine stole the hospital and land. All you have to do is get a lawyer to help you do so.” Taggert said.</p><p>“What’s this?” Jason said.</p><p>“It’s true. It states that your adoptive papers from 2008 was file and approved. Jason’s father of Cameron and Jake and one of them needs stocks. I think Jason could have the most stock. Luke gave Alan’s will to Scott who just said, Jake has 10% before Edward’s death.” Taggert said.</p><p>Elizabeth and Jason knew what they have to do. First deal with getting Jason out of the hospital then Nelle then ELQ then the hospital.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Only You Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the hospital, Portia was argued with Renault. “Ah, Mr. Morgan glad you are back.”</p><p>“Mr. Renault, I sign him out. He is allowed to leave.” Dr. Lucas Jones said.</p><p>“I don’t think that is a good idea. He just-</p><p>“If his doctors said he can leave then he can leave,” Anna said.</p><p>Anna and Finn walk in, following Jordan.</p><p>“Hi, Anna. Are the boys okay?” Elizabeth said.</p><p>“Yes, I came to pick up Jason.”</p><p>Anna, Finn, Lucas, Portia, Jason, and Elizabeth left. Leaving Jordan and Renault watching them leave.</p><p>“I want him gone.”</p><p>At Anna’s place, Elizabeth and Jason try to figure out where Nelle would be.</p><p>“The Kangaroo!” Anna said.</p><p>“Right! She must have a tracker in it!” Finn said.</p><p>Anna using her spy skills found Nelle. Anna and Jason went to get Wiley and Nelle. Elizabeth asks Finn to come with her to check out Taggert.</p><p>Three weeks after the night of Wiley’s kidnapping. Nelle found out Nina is her mother and Nina got her help. Sasha told the truth about her and Chase. Michael still wants Sasha and asks Willow for them to go their way. Willow said no and now fighting for Wiley full time. Franco and Ava got together the night when Elizabeth asks for him to leave. Elizabeth got a quick divorce. Elizabeth’s family came into town after finding out about Renault, everyone found out that Hardy-Webber owns the hospital. Renault tried to kill Elizabeth to scare her family, not knowing that her brother-in-law Agent Jagger Cate and brother Dr. Steven Webber still work for the FBI and the WSB was involved. In a shoot-out, Renault and his people were killed. Dr. Jeff Webber is now the Chief of Staff and he brought back assistant chief of staff to Dr. Lucas Jones-Jerome. Julian got back together with Alexis when they found out her cancer came back. Taggert came back from the dead and took over from Jordan who was fired. Brook Lynn starting to talk again, she kicks her father and family out from her room.</p><p>Jason and Elizabeth were at Diane’s office to fill out the paperwork to have Jason the guardian of all three boys in case something happened and changing of the names. Cameron asked to add Smith and Morgan to his name. He will be Cameron Steven Smith-Morgan. Jake finally added Morgan to his name, Jacob Martin Morgan-Webber. Aiden had added Webber as his middle name. Aiden Webber Spencer-Morgan. Lucky wasn’t upset about losing his rights from the boys as he is still finding himself. The trio were chatting when their phones went off.</p><p>NEW CEO FIRES ALL QUARTERMIANE AND TOOK BACK THEIR TRUST FUNDS TO PAYBACK DEBT</p><p>“Oh my God! He did it again!” Elizabeth said.</p><p>Jason and Diane look at her to continue. “He took back Aiden’s trust fund that Nikolas set up for him. Nikolas was going to set it up again, but Franco said no… He is doing the same. I wonder what he has over Skye and Maya. Wait, he has 57% already if the math is right. We have 51%. That means the shares doesn’t add up. How do we have 108% plus 1?”</p><p>“Diane, do you think we can get my father’s shares to Jake?” Jason said.</p><p>Diane looks over the paperwork for ELQ to realize that Drew and Scout doesn’t have stock. All the ELQ paperwork is in Jason and Elizabeth’s name. Danny isn’t even Jason’s legal. All of Jason and Drew stuff wasn’t taking care of like Alexis and Sam said it was. Technically, Scout doesn’t have a father. How could Alexis and Sam miss this?</p><p>“Diane, are you busy? I need to update my will. Julian is taking me to Greece, Sweden, and Russia.” Alexis said as she and Julian walk in.</p><p>“Alexis, the paperwork for Drew, where is it? Why didn’t your daughter get this square away?”</p><p>“What are you talking about? I remember getting the paperwork ready and gave it to Sam to give it to Drew.”</p><p>“Drew and Scout don’t have stock. Scout doesn’t have a legal father. Danny isn’t legally Jason as well. We need to make this right.”</p><p>“Or we can teach Sam a lesson,” Julian said.</p><p>“Okay, I want a DNA test done with Scout and Danny to prove that Drew and I are the fathers. Secondly, how much longer with the court case on Oscar’s shares? Thirdly, as I am the legal father of all three of Elizabeth’s boys, we need Cameron and Aiden to get stocks. Fourthly, my father’s real will be read. Cameron and Jake will get the 10% to share. Lastly, can I be the CEO of ELQ?” Jason said.</p><p>“I don’t see why not since you left the business and you are no longer seeing Sam,” Diane said.</p><p>Alexis and Diane got to work. Julian was making calls to see why Maya and Skye gave up their shares.</p><p>Four days later, the Quartermaine, Sonny, Carly, Willow, Sam, and Valentin are at ELQ. They were told about Alan’s real will, and Cameron and Aiden getting stocks since Jason is the legal father now. Oscar’s share was given back to the company as Oscar wish. Franco is the birth father of Danny and Jason refuses to adopted Danny and ask for Scout and Danny to remove Edward and Emily from their names along with Sam and Sonny’s daughter to remove Lila. Elizabeth and Jason walk in hand and hand.</p><p>“Elizabeth? Why are you with Jason?” Sam said.</p><p>“I am here voting for my children,” Elizabeth said.</p><p>“Math for the shares doesn’t up add to 100 plus 1. Edward Quartermaine only had 90 shares at his death. Technically, Cameron Smith-Morgan had 10% since he is the only Morgan-Webber on record. Cameron who is Jason’s legal and only son at his father’s missing and his grandfather’s death he should have Jason 12% and 5%.”</p><p>“He should have had 27% of the company stock,” Michael said.</p><p>“I did the math and ask Mr. Gray to check it over and here is what we got. Monica will have 2.5% shares. Alice’s shares went back to ELQ when she dies. The 10 % goes to Aiden, Jake, and Cameron. Each gets 3.3333%. All grandchildren get 8.5%, added up to 51%. All great-grandchildren get 3.65%, added up to 36.5. Elizabeth’s voting proxy is 20.95%. Elizabeth is giving the voting proxy of Jason and her children to Jason. Jason’s voting proxy plus his shares added up to 29.45%. Any questions so far?” Diane asked.</p><p>“No, good. As Ms. Miller was saying Michael has 12.15% with his father AJ and his. Michael has his grandmother Dr. Monica Quartermaine’s shares. Michael’s voting proxy plus his shares added up to 14.65%. Valentin has only 38.9% of the shares. Ned has his shares plus Dillon’s voting proxy added up to 17%. Oscar’s shares are Valentin as he brought them.” Martin said.</p><p>“Danny is Franco and Sam’s son, however, Drew legally adopted him. Scout who is now known as Scout Monica Cain as Drew asks for her name to be changed is Drew. Jason only blood child is Jake Morgan-Webber. He only adopted Cameron Smith-Morgan and Aiden Spencer-Morgan. Yes, Sam, I did say own. As in you sold your children’s shares. To be honest, your children shouldn’t have shared. But Elizabeth said it was the right thing to do. My new best friend is better than me.” Diane said.</p><p>“We should vote. All in favour of removing Valentin as CEO?”</p><p>“Family first. Ned, Michael, Dillon, Jason, Jake, Aiden, Cameron, and Monica?”</p><p>“Yes,”</p><p>“Valentin?”</p><p>“No,”</p><p>“That is 61.1 to 38.9. Valentin is out as CEO.” Martin said.</p><p>“We should vote for a new CEO. Michael, Ned, and Jason.”</p><p>“For Michael?”</p><p>“Valentin Cassadine?”</p><p>“No,”</p><p>“Edward Lawrence Ashton Quartermaine?”</p><p>“No,”</p><p>“Dillon Albert Quartermaine-Hornsby?”</p><p>“No,”</p><p>“Michael Corinthos III?”</p><p>“Yes,”</p><p>“Dr. Monica Quartermaine?”</p><p>“Yes,”</p><p>“Jason Morgan?”</p><p>“No,”</p><p>“Jacob Martin Morgan-Webber?”</p><p>“No,”</p><p>“Cameron Steven Smith-Morgan?”</p><p>“No,”</p><p>“Aiden Webber Spencer-Morgan?”</p><p>“No,”</p><p>“Okay, sorry Michael you are not the CEO. Ned is next.”</p><p>“Valentin Cassadine?”</p><p>“No,”</p><p>“Edward Lawrence Ashton Quartermaine?”</p><p>“Yes,”</p><p>“Dillon Albert Quartermaine-Hornsby?”</p><p>“Yes,”</p><p>“Michael Corinthos III?”</p><p>“Yes,”</p><p>“Dr. Monica Quartermaine?”</p><p>“No,”</p><p>“Jason Morgan?”</p><p>“No,”</p><p>“Jacob Martin Morgan-Webber?”</p><p>“No,”</p><p>“Cameron Steven Smith-Morgan?”</p><p>“No,”</p><p>“Aiden Webber Spencer-Morgan?”</p><p>“No,”</p><p>“Okay, sorry Ned you are not the CEO. Jason is next.”</p><p>“Valentin Cassadine?”</p><p>“No,”</p><p>“Edward Lawrence Ashton Quartermaine?”</p><p>“Yes,”</p><p>“Dillon Albert Quartermaine-Hornsby?”</p><p>“Yes,”</p><p>“Michael Corinthos III?”</p><p>“Yes,”</p><p>“Dr. Monica Quartermaine?”</p><p>“Yes,”</p><p>“Jason Morgan?”</p><p>“Yes,”</p><p>“Jacob Martin Morgan-Webber?”</p><p>“Yes,”</p><p>“Cameron Steven Smith-Morgan?”</p><p>“Yes,”</p><p>“Aiden Webber Spencer-Morgan?”</p><p>“Yes,”</p><p>“Okay, Jason is the new CEO.”</p><p>“My first new rule is only Quartermaine, Ward, and Morgan can have shares. Valentin your shares go back to the family company since you illegally got the shares of my sister, and nieces. Maya, Brook Lynn, Skye, and Lila Rae will have their shares. I brought the shares of Oscar to be put in Wiley name which should change. You can’t keep my brother’s and his children’s shares. Ned and Skye will be in charge of Scout and Danny shares. Now, you can get out of my company.” Jason said as Diane hand out the new by-laws.</p><p>On Christmas in Lila’s garden, Jason and Elizabeth got married and Elizabeth was four months and having a little girl.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 13: Believe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two weeks since Jason’s accident, Nurse’s Ball, Ava’s Portrait. Elizabeth divorces Franco after Franco grab her and beat her. Cameron stop him and called Julian who came and help her. Scotty gave her something to do with her family and left her alone. Her family is in town trying to find a way to take back the GH. Julian told the police everything he knew about Nelle and got a deal which is him not going to jail but he has a PO for a year and a half, and he needs to testify against Nelle. Lucas forgave him after talking to Elizabeth. Julian and Alexis got close after Neil’s death.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Believe By: Mumford &amp; Sons<br/>August 24, 2020 – Characters: POV Elizabeth and Jason. Cameron and Aiden will be Jason’s biological his. Danny is going to be Drew. Helena was involved with Danny and Aiden.  Franco took Aiden because he is Jason’s. Luke is dying and he is going to give up Alan’s real which will be Cameron and Jake has 10%. Alice is dead and her 5 % went back to the ELQ.  Jason’s Will is going to be read from 2012 in order for him to get back his shares. Cameron and Aiden have Jason’s shares if his real will was read. Cameron is 16. Jake and Emma are 13 years old; Aiden and Charlotte are 10 years old. Danny and Rocco are 8 years old. Lila-Rae &amp; Spencer is 14 years-old. Joss, Dev, and Trina is 15 years old. Leo and Avery are 5 years old. Michael is 25 years old.  Kristian is 23 years old. TJ and Molly are 21 years old.  Valentin took Aiden’s trust fund that Nikolas set up for him since he wasn’t a Cassadine. <br/>I change my mind and this is one-shot.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Miller &amp; Associates: Waiting Room</strong>
</p><p>“Jason for the last time, I am fine. Thank you for giving us the guards and helping me rebuild the old house. The boys love it and great to be home.” Elizabeth said.</p><p>“I just wanted to make sure my best friend is doing alright. I hate that Franco did that to you. Did you even open that letter, he gave you?”</p><p>“No, I don’t want to hear how it's my fault.”</p><p>Elizabeth and Jason are waiting for Diane to help them move forward with Elizabeth being the executor on Jason’s behalf and Jason being hers. Elizabeth was also to make sure that Lucky’s paternity rights were removed from all three boys. Elizabeth told Jason about her phone call with Skye when Jake called to wish Lila- Rae a happy birthday. Skye seems to think she didn’t have a choice on giving up her shares. Something about all of this isn’t sitting right with Elizabeth and Jason. Jason asked her to take back Jake’s voting proxy.</p><p>Jason’s phone began to ring and Elizabeth’s phone with off.</p><p>“OH MY GOD! He did it again! –” Elizabeth looked over at Jason’s wide eyes.</p><p>~NEW ELQ CEO FIRES QUARTERMAINE FAMILY AND TAKES BACK TRUST FUNDS~</p><p>Elizabeth could tell it was Carly on the phone with him. Elizabeth saw a text from Jake.</p><p>Jakey – Mom, Cam and I sign out from school. There a lot of press outside. Cam and I are going to pick up Aiden. See you at home.</p><p>“Jake said that Cam and he sign out from school because of the press, they went to get Aiden,” Elizabeth said.</p><p>“Valentin fired Ned and Michael. He took back the trust funds. He also started to raid ELQ subsidiaries and had already sold off more than a quarter of the company’s holdings. Yes, Carly, I am listening. I am with Elizabeth. No, Liz said the boys are going home, tell Sonny I need extra guards on the house and sent a few to Aubrey’s. Wait what! Hold on… I’m putting you on speaker.”</p><p>“Hey, Carly Is Michael okay?” Elizabeth asked.</p><p>“No, but that not what I wanted to tell you. Monica… The house…. Valentin took the house!” Carly said.</p><p>“How? Alan brought that house for her. Where Monica now?”</p><p>“Monica is packing along with everyone else. I have Michael, Wiley, and Willow moving into my old house with mama. Julian was there and told Ned and Olivia that he brought the house next door to you that used to Patrick’s. Ned, Leo, Brook Lynn, and Olivia are going to stay there while Julian will stay with Alexis. Monica wants to stay at the hotel…”</p><p>“Tell Monica that she can stay with the boys and me or with my Grams,” Elizabeth said. She was worried that this might make Monica drink.</p><p>“Okay, I will. Jase… This isn’t your fault.” Carly said and hang up.</p><p>“This isn’t Sam’s fault as well,” Elizabeth said.</p><p>“How does Valentin have more than 51% of the company?”</p><p>“Sam didn’t read the fine print. Valentin owns Danny and Scout’s shares…”</p><p>“Jase, we will figure this out. Wait! The adoption papers. If they were filed… Cameron would need his shares.”</p><p>Diane rushed out from her office and gestures for them to come in. “Thank god, you both are here. How is this possible?”</p><p>“He has more than 51%.”</p><p>Elizabeth now has Jason’s phone which keeps going off. She gave it back to Jason.</p><p>“How can we stop this?” Elizabeth asked.</p><p>“Diane… I don’t remember signing anything about ELQ when I got back…” Jason said.</p><p>“Janet! Bring me Jason’s file now! No… No… It was clip with Danny’s custody papers. You and Sam never sign the papers.”</p><p>“Oh Jason… That’s fine. Diane, the adoption papers for Cameron are they filed?”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“Okay, then Valentin has to give Cameron his shares. Lucky’s paternity rights are removed, right? How fast can Jason adopted Aiden? If my boys have their shares, then I will have a voting proxy of 19.5.” Elizabeth said.</p><p>“We can do that. Since Jason did start the process in 2012 with leaving everything of his to you and the boys. I found the real will. I need to look up if I can read Jason’s will then get Elizabeth to sign over your 11.5%. Valentin couldn’t own it. I will start on the paperwork now. I will see you two at Elizabeth’s house in three hours. If you found anything else … Call me.”</p><p>“Morgan. What is there to say, Sam? You didn’t read the paperwork. You needed to sit next to me while I was unconscious for twelve hours! You sold out my family for your selfish reasons! I don’t care that you were scared that I was dead. You do stupid things like this and expect me to forgive you. Maybe I was wrong to forgive you after what you did to my sons! I am fighting for full custody of Danny. And I will see if I can get Scout as well. Pack your s*it up and get the hell out of my house. No, it is my house since you didn’t properly look through all of the paperwork you wanted me to sign. If you didn’t get the message, we are over.” Jason said.</p><p>“We should go. Go pick up Danny and Scout. Leo and the boys are already at my place.” Elizabeth said.</p><p>
  <strong>Elizabeth’s Living Room</strong>
</p><p>“Your homework should be done before you start playing games!” Elizabeth yelled at the foot of the stairs. Jason made sure that the house has seven bedrooms upstairs. A sunroom for Elizabeth to paint in. Basement for the boys. Fencing all around the house. Two-vehicle garage and front and back pouch.</p><p>Monica, Olivia, Julian, Ned, Alexis, and Brook Lynn sat on the couches as Elizabeth look at her mail.</p><p>“If Diane can make it work and Elizabeth gets the 19.5%... We are good. We can do this.” Ned said.</p><p>“Alexis and I want to again say how sorry we are that our daughter did this to you all and her baby brother,” Julian said. He and Alexis are beyond mad that Sam did this. Alexis wasn’t upset when Sam told her about selling her voting proxy, but to hear the rest of what she did was beyond what she could have seen.</p><p>“Stop saying sorry. It was not your fault.” Elizabeth said as she opens a mail from Luke to her. The letter read:</p><p>
  <em>Darling, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you are reading this, then I must be dying. My family and I did things to make sure you stay with Lucky. In 2003, when you did your DNA test on Cameron… I hired someone to change it to Zander even if he couldn’t have children. I know Jason and you spend the night the day Zander and Emily got married. Spawn told me so when he and Courtney saw you two in the church. Spawn knew that you won’t want to be with Cowboy if you were carrying his child. What Spawn didn’t know is I asked Tony not to tell you that you were still pregnant after your hit and run; Spawn believes you miscarried. I told you would be upset with Jason for hiding it, but you forgave him. I thought it was going to get undone when I saw Cameron for the first time. He looks so much like Jason’s birth mother. The dark hair and the eyes were Susan’s. However, with luck, Cameron Lewis looks similar to Cameron. His hair looks more like Steven which should have tip people off as Steven and Jason are related. I was wrong then but that wasn’t the last time I hurt you and Morgan. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>When you were pregnant with Jake, I knew before anyone told me that it was Jason. The Drugs that Cowboys was taking couldn’t have made you pregnant just like Zander couldn’t have been the father. Cowboy now can have children but that was after five years later when he remarried someone else. Back to Jake. When Alan dies, you hear the Quartermaine talk about how Tracy changes the will… It was true. I helped. In Alan’s real will, the money was to go to his three children. He wanted Michael to have something more important than a trust fund. He left Jason’s children; Cameron and Baby Morgan-Webber his 10% of ELQ. Alan thought that Cameron looks so much like Susan and Steven that he was going to check it out. Then my princess and his nephew sidetrack him about your uncle’s death and he died right after. I told Tracy that the shares would go to Jason’s children and she was upset that Jason’s children would get them, but I never told her that you were already the mother of his children. Tracy thought it would be Sam and her children after Jason claimed Sonny and Sam’s child. I left it alone. I wish that was the last time I did this, but it wasn’t. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aiden, who was supposed to be my grandchild, but Helena wanted to get back at Sam and the Spencer’s family. In that church where Cowboy found you… Helena had someone artificially inseminates you with Jason’s… Helena paid someone to change your test to say your pregnant when you were just inseminated. Lizzie, you got pregnant when you were in Shadybrook. The test result you got the night Jake’s third kidnapping. I changed the result. I wanted to help Sam. She told me that Jason was thinking about going back to you. She helped Helena and Jerry in Mexico to get the thing they needed. Sam isn’t to be blamed for Aiden. She doesn’t even know that Danny is Drew Cain’s not Morgan. Helena did that as well. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I should have told you both, but I couldn’t because my son was more important. I am sorry sweetheart. I hope you can forgive me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luke </em>
</p><p>Elizabeth was pissed off. Jason and she lost so much time as a family because of Spencer’s family. Elizabeth didn’t realize that Alexis was calling her until Monica touch her arm.</p><p>“Honey, are you okay?” Monica asked her.</p><p>“Is Jason here yet?”</p><p>Jason open the front door, Danny and Scout walked. Scout ran over to Elizabeth and Monica, giving both women hugs before going to her grandparents. Danny was sneering at Elizabeth. Danny hated that his parents broke up and his mom said it was Elizabeth’s fault.</p><p>“Scout and Danny, the boys are upstairs. You can go on up.” Elizabeth said.</p><p>Jason knew something was wrong with Elizabeth. Taking her hand, he led her to the kitchen.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Here read this. All the proof is here as well.”</p><p>Jason reads Luke’s letter. He was beyond angry and he punches the wall in the kitchen.</p><p>In the living room, Carly, Sonny, Michael, Willow, Wiley, Donna, Joss, Dev, Laura, Lulu, Rocco, Ava, Avery, Nikolas, Kristian, Molly, Violet, and Anna came. The kids were sent upstairs, and the adults stay in the living room. The group in the living room was listening to Elizabeth yell at Jason.</p><p>“Jason! What were you thinking?”</p><p>“I was mad! What else was I supposed to do?”</p><p>“Don’t you think I am too!”</p><p>“Think of all of the names you were called and how everyone treated you!”</p><p>“What are they talking about?” Sonny asked.</p><p>“Elizabeth was reading a letter and she asks if Jason was here yet. They have been in there for a while now and we heard something break and Jason said F***, so we know it’s bad news.”</p><p>“Jason, Diane said she in our driveway. We can talk about this with her. There are legal problems with this and I don’t need you getting arrested.”</p><p>Jason and Elizabeth walk in the living room. The moment Jason saw Nikolas, he knew what to do. Elizabeth grabs him before he punches Nikolas.</p><p>“Go help Diane.”</p><p>Elizabeth walks over to the Spencer’s’.</p><p>“When this is over; I want you out of my house and stay the hell away from my children. You are no longer the godfathers of my children. You are no longer a part of the Hardy-Webber family after I tell them what you all did. I don’t care if you knew or not know. You are so lucky that it's me talking to you and not Jason. He would have killed you.” Elizabeth said.</p><p>Laura, Lulu, and Nikolas knew what Elizabeth was talking about. Luke called them to warn them that he was going to tell Elizabeth the truth.</p><p>“Jason, she was the world’s worst con artist when it came to Shiloh and now, she is the world’s worst PI when it comes to Brando. I put up with her because of you and my job. My loyalty is for Elizabeth and her children.” Diane said coming in. She was told about the letter and it will make it easy now that Elizabeth’s children are the only ones to get Jason’s stock.</p><p>Elizabeth and Jason save ELQ then when on to get rid of Renault. Sam found out that she only had children from Drew and went after Elizabeth with a gun. Valentin was arguing with Elizabeth when Sam pulls the trigger and Valentin save Elizabeth’s life. It didn’t make up for what he did to the family, but Jason was thankful to him. Monica wanted to go for full custody after Sam’s lawyer got her out of charges. Alexis and Julian remarried and got custody of the kids and sent Sam to Shadybrook.</p><p>Tagger came back and Trina was very happy until Portia told the truth that Trina is Curtis’s daughter. Jason had the most shares of the company, so he got to pick the new CEO. He named Skye has CEO with Ned as COO. He told Michael; he didn’t have his head in the game which cause this. Jason told Sonny that he was done after he took down Peter and Renault.</p><p>Elizabeth went back to the hospital with her whole family. Her father was now Chief of Staff while her cousin Tommy Hardy was Assistant Chief of Staff. The new board who are Jeff Webber, Simone Hardy, Monica, Jason, Elizabeth, Bobbie, Lucas, and Alexis. They hired back Monica and Bobbie, but all what they were doing was revoke. </p><p>Aubrey Hardy passed away on July 8, 2021. Cameron went to university in Toronto, Canada in 2020 and live in one of Jason’s safe house. Jake finish high school in 2022 and got into school in Colorado, he lives in his mom old home. Aiden finish school in 2028 and went to school in London and live in his grandmother Lila’s home she had there.</p><p>Elizabeth and Jason married in 2024 with their family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Lizzie Webber</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is AU from this year.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elizabeth thought she got her life together. However, she is starting to believe she doesn’t. Her longest and best friend is trying to ruin her relationship for what. She has been thinking a lot. Why isn’t her relationship with Franco not easy? None of her relationships are. She saw Nikolas coming toward her.</p>
<p>“Hey, Liz”</p>
<p>“Don’t hey me Nik! What were you thinking about ruining my relationship with Franco? And I am thinking about changing the scholarship in my legal name or Kiki.”</p>
<p>Nikolas stare Elizabeth. Everyone who she dates gets second chances. He got his, but what he did to her was less awful than the rest of the men she dated.</p>
<p>“Elizabeth, are you serious right now? I’m the one who is ruining your relationship for what? That I am concerned the man who kidnapped my nephew is living with him? The man who killed people are around my godsons. Or that you are allowing another man to run your life. No, I am sorry for getting a d** that my best friend is making a mess out of her life. You don’t think Hayden and I talk about the choices you made.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, what about them?”</p>
<p>“You took back Lucky after he verbal, and emotional abuse you and your sons. He also told you ‘What happened to that precious little girl that I found trembling in the snow? I’ll always love her.’ That was messed up and you took him back. Or Jason who took back my cousin after what she did to your sons? Or Ric who almost killed you. Or me who ruin your life and made you keep a secret that ruined you.”</p>
<p>“And my scholarship wasn’t about my marriage. It was about making sure that Renault knows that you are a valuable member of the hospital because who our family is. Why the hell are you going to add Baldwin or name it after Kiki? Are you that desperate to make it up to Franco that you would take a scholarship that I named after you who is a Hardy-Webber? Your grandmother knew about this and I asked Aubrey if I should name it Hardy-Webber or name it after you. The family said to you. Now, Franco is making you think this is about Ava. What I have plan with Ava has nothing to do with you or Franco. I hate Franco for what he did to my family. My cousin Sam, Danny, and Aiden.”</p>
<p>“Nik…” Elizabeth now feels bad. Everyone in this town hates Franco for good reason. She feels stupid.</p>
<p>“Also, I found Hayden. She isn’t coming back because her legal father used to do business with Renault and something about Valentin.”</p>
<p>“Elizabeth, I love you as a sister and friend now after what we did back in the day shouldn’t have happened. Liz, why can’t you put yourself first?”</p>
<p>Elizabeth was going to answer but she didn’t have an answer. Elizabeth got a message from GH, asking her to come in.</p>
<p>“I have to go. GH just called.”</p>
<p>When Elizabeth got to GH, she notices the text said to go to the boardroom.</p>
<p>“Ah, Nurse Baldwin please come in…”</p>
<p>Elizabeth notices the board, but wonder where Michael, Valentin, Nikolas, and Monica were? They are board members along with Laura.</p>
<p>“Good morning…”</p>
<p>“We are here to let you know that you are hereby fired from GH. We and the new chief of staff look through your history. You have hit an employee Manny Ruiz with a fire extinguisher, you have slapped a volunteer Maxie Jones. You have performed an illegal surgery. You accidentally injected the wrong medication into a Siobhan Spencer’s IV. You stole drugs from General Hospital to help Lucky Spencer who is a drug-addicted. You have changed a Danny Morgan’s maternity test. You ran a DNA test without the consent of the parties. Lastly, you conspired to steal Ryan Chamberlain’s kidney. Many people have complained about you over the years and we can finally listen; Dr. Monica Quartermaine from 2011-2013 then 2015- now, Siobhan Spencer 2010-2012, Lucky Spencer 2006-2008 than 2011-2012, Dr. Liesl Obrecht 2014-2019, Nikolas Cassadine 2008, Sam McCall Morgan 2006-, Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake 2015, Dr. Britt Westbourne 2012-2020, Nurse Epiphany Johnson 2006, Mac Scorpio 2006, Lulu Spencer 2006 then 2009-2011, Carly Corinthos 2005-2019, Sonny Corinthos 2005-2019, Courtney Matthew 2004-2006, Tracy Quartermaine 2011-2015, Edward Quartermaine 2006 then 2011-2012, Brook Lynn Quartermaine 2010, Valentin Cassadine 2015, Agent John McBain 2011-2012, Cruz Rodriguez 2006, and Ellie Trout 2012. We want to thank your family and you for everything you have done for the hospital. We also want you to have your great-aunt, grandfathers, and uncle’s portraits.”</p>
<p>Elizabeth said thank you and went to clean out her locker. She was thinking back on the fact that Jason’s and Lucky’s family complaining about her cause. When she got home, Franco was there.</p>
<p>“Hey! Did you tell Nikolas that you are no longer friends?”</p>
<p>Elizabeth looks at him. That wasn’t what they agreed with. She could never cut Nikolas out of her and the boys’ lives. “What are you talking about?”</p>
<p>“We agreed that Nikolas shouldn’t be in our lives and the boys.”</p>
<p>“Franco, Nikolas is Aiden’s uncle and Cameron and Jake’s godfather. I can’t just cut him out of their lives. That isn’t fair to them. Also, I thought we talk about you telling me how to raise my children. Yes, you are the stepfather, but Cameron and Aiden’s father are Lucky, and Jake’s father is Jason. Why do you must make a face when I bring up the boy’s fathers? Just last night we had this out when you got mad that Cam was with Joss and Trina. You know what this is getting us nowhere. What do you have against the fathers of my children?”</p>
<p>“It's not that but are you sure you want them near the kids. Where has Jason been? And I am not talking about saving Cam or in the hospital. I am talking about I am the one Jake calls when Jason doesn’t show up to pick him up! I am the one who has to tell Aiden that Spencer’s family doesn’t love him. I wish I told you why I ….” Franco stops. He knew if he told Elizabeth the reason, he took Aiden when he was born that their marriage would be over. He knew the truth of Cameron and Aiden’s birth fathers.</p>
<p>“No, you don’t! Why what? You kidnapped Aiden?”</p>
<p>“Angel, don’t do this…”</p>
<p>“No! I know you favour Jake because of Jason and your comments about Cameron not turning out like his birth father when you think we are not listening. You can’t even know who Zander was. Now, the reason you kidnapped my son! I thought it was because Heather Webber was upset that Steven loves me more than you.”</p>
<p>“God, Franco. I defence you all the time and explain why I am with you and you can’t even tell me why. What kind of relationship do we have? We keep fighting and fighting. I am-</p>
<p>“Cameron and Aiden are Jason’s sons too!” Franco let out.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“The night of Emily and Zander’s wedding and you and Jason were together most of the night and you remember what happened. After the hit and run. You never thought you would still be pregnant, so you thought it was either Ric or Zander. Zander can’t have kids because of his past drug used. Courtney Matthew’s knew what was going on because she had Lorenzo Alcazar giving her information, Courtney ran your test against Jason and saw that it was a match. She asked Lorenzo to have someone change it to Zander. She wanted to punish Ric, you, Jason, and Emily for making Jason leave her. I have proof of this its in my old studio.”</p>
<p>“Aiden was because of Helena… She wanted to get even with you and Sam; it was a bonus to mess with Lucky, and she had Peter August to help her. Valentin told her no that he couldn’t even day rape you and made you pregnant with someone else child without you knowing. The whole time you were carrying Jason’s kid. I thought that everyone would realize that maybe Jason was connected to Aiden and that why I took him.”</p>
<p>“I knew about Jake’s third kidnapping. I was the last car on your road. It wasn’t Luke’s car that hit him… It was Sam’s and Jerry help her. They switch out the part that hit Jake with Luke’s. I knew that Jake was kidnaped by Helena. Helena gave me the information about Jason’s children. Danny is Jason’s son. I was going to tell you, but my mother Heather stopped me. She wanted you to pay because her son loves your mother. I help set up Steven to go to jail. I knew that this would make you hated Jason… so I never said anything, but you forgave him.”</p>
<p>“I knew you were going to lose your job. Renault came to me about it. I knew you weren’t going to go against Jason and Sonny, so I took the deal and kept my job to help us. I just needed to tell him about Port Charles. I am so sorry Elizabeth.”</p>
<p>Elizabeth was numb. “Hey Chase, could you come over now. I let to report a crime.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare Franco.”</p>
<p>Chase came by as soon as possible and listen to what Franco said and what Elizabeth said.</p>
<p>“Franco Baldwin, you are under arrest for….”</p>
<p>Jacob Martin Morgan-Webber was a man who knew his father was busy, but he waited for an hour before walking to his father’s place. He was wondering where he was. He chose to call his mother this time since Franco told him to tell his mother that Jason hasn’t been keeping him when it was his time. Cameron came and pick him and took him home.</p>
<p>“How long has this going on?”</p>
<p>Aiden and Cameron were with Jake as well.</p>
<p>“Mom… We wanted to tell you, but you love them so much. How were we supposed to tell you that the Spencer’s and Jason wasn’t being involve?”</p>
<p>“Who has you been staying with?”</p>
<p>“When Jake’s suppose to be with Jason, he at the Quartermaine with Ned, Monica is to busy with Michael, Danny, and Scout… Aiden’s with Olivia and Leo. I stay at Wyatt’s place. Wyatt’s mom is cool about it and she understands how hard it is to co-parent.” Cameron said.</p>
<p>“Well the Spencer’s are still Webber, so we have to deal with them still. As for Lucky being your dad. It might not be true. Franco told me the truth about Aiden’s kidnapping and why he is so hard on you Cameron. All three of my children are Jason’s. With this information, I would have to take Jason’s to court and make it mandatory. I am so sorry my love for all of this. You what, tonight is all about you. We will order Pizza Hut and watch movies on Disney’s plus!”</p>
<p>“Can we watch Mulan?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,”</p>
<p>Sam and Jason got to Sonny’s to fill them in on what happened in the last few days.</p>
<p>“Hey, Michael. I didn’t know you would be here.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, came to see Donna.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, keep me posted.” Sonny walks through the kitchen.</p>
<p>“What was that about?” Carly asked.</p>
<p>“Franco was arrested a few hours ago at Elizabeth’s. From what I heard Elizabeth was the one to call in. There was no abuse, but Chase has a car outside the house. Scott was there to get him bailed until he found out what Franco did. Ava isn’t helping him out of the respect of Nikolas and his family, the Webber. This is a huge case. Elizabeth found something to get Peter. But this has to be by the book. Also, Elizabeth has hired Martin Gray as her lawyer. My contacts told me that this has something to do with the boys, Elizabeth, and you Jason. Her lawyer will contact Diane with the information you need. Elizabeth told the police and her lawyer she wants no contact with you for now.”</p>
<p>“It might have to do with Elizabeth being fired this morning because of what your family has been complaining about her,” Brando said walking in.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I didn’t feel safe at the hospital.”</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?” Jason asked Brando.</p>
<p>“The head nurse told me to tell you this: She was fired because she hit an employee Manny Ruiz with a fire extinguisher, she slapped a volunteer Maxie Jones. She had performed an illegal surgery. She had accidentally injected the wrong medication into a Siobhan Spencer’s IV. She stole drugs from General Hospital to help Lucky Spencer who is a drug-addicted. She had changed a Danny Morgan’s maternity test. She had run a DNA test without the consent of the parties. Lastly, she had conspired to steal Ryan Chamberlain’s kidney. Many people have complained about her over the years and they can finally listen; Dr. Monica Quartermaine from 2011-2013 then 2015- now, Siobhan Spencer 2010-2012, Lucky Spencer 2006-2008 than 2011-2012, Dr. Liesl Obrecht 2014-2019, Nikolas Cassadine 2008, Sam McCall Morgan 2006-, Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake 2015, Dr. Britt Westbourne 2012-2020, Nurse Epiphany Johnson 2006, Mac Scorpio 2006, Lulu Spencer 2006 then 2009-2011, Carly Corinthos 2005-2019, Sonny Corinthos 2005-2019, Courtney Matthew 2004-2006, Tracy Quartermaine 2011-2015, Edward Quartermaine 2006 then 2011-2012, Brook Lynn Quartermaine 2010, Valentin Cassadine 2015, Agent John McBain 2011-2012, Cruz Rodriguez 2006, and Ellie Trout 2012. Also, her family was removed from the hospital walls. But the nurses believe she was fired because she is your baby mama Jason and friends with Sonny.”</p>
<p>“You complained about her for what?” Jason said to Sonny, Carly, and Sam.</p>
<p>“It was in the moment.”</p>
<p>The next day, Elizabeth didn’t send the boys to school. Chase came for the boys to do a DNA test. They pick to do it at Mercy with Elizabeth’s old friend Dr. Kelly Lee running the test. In three hours, they will know if Jason is the father.</p>
<p>Jason went by the house to see if he could talk to Elizabeth, but she wasn’t there. He got a call from Diane to meet her at Mercy.</p>
<p>Diane Miller knew that some of the people she works for were not good people. But, to find out that she been supporting Sam McCall Morgan when she ran down Jake and was part of two of his kidnapping and hired someone to pull a gun on Cam and Jake. She wishes to God that the board would take her licences. She broke up with Max after finding out that Max knew some of this while no one told her. She watches as Jason walks up to him.</p>
<p>“This will be my last case for you and honestly I do not want to help you, but I have no choice. I watched how you treated Elizabeth and this town, and I did too with the Jake Doe. But to find out that was defending a woman who wanted your son died and you took her back is the lowest thing I have ever been part of.”</p>
<p>Jason was worried now what Franco has done.</p>
<p>“Mr. Baldwin told Det. Chase that: The night of Emily and Zander’s wedding, Elizabeth and Jason were together most of the night. After the hit and run. Elizabeth only thought either Ric or Zander. Zander can’t have kids because of his past drug used. Courtney Matthew knew and ran the test against Jason and saw that it was a match. She asked Lorenzo to have someone change it to Zander. Franco has proof of all of it. Aiden was because of Helena… She wanted to get even with you and Sam; it was a bonus to mess with Lucky, and she had Peter August to help her. Valentin told her no that he couldn’t even day rape you and made you pregnant with someone else child without you knowing. He knew about Jake’s third kidnapping. he was the last car on your road. It wasn’t Luke’s car that hit him… It was Sam’s and Jerry help her. They switch out the part that hit Jake with Luke’s. He knew that Jake was kidnaped by Helena. Helena gave me the information about Jason’s children. You are here to do a test against the Webber’s boys. Now shall we.”</p>
<p>Cameron knew it was time to tell his mother the truth. “Mom, I am in grade 12 and I am graduating on time.  Told you I wasn’t to be able to be in school with Trina, Dev, and Joss.”</p>
<p>“While I am not happy with you lying to me. We will chat with your school tomorrow to make sure that you can start college next year.”</p>
<p>Jason got back to Sonny’s to see the group was still there. He was going to lose his son and maybe all three of them because of his life choices.</p>
<p>“Hey, how was your meeting with Diane went?” Sam asked as she goes into a kiss. Jason moved away from her.</p>
<p>“Franco told the police that the night of Emily and Zander’s wedding, Elizabeth and Jason were together most of the night. After the hit and run. Elizabeth only thought either Ric or Zander. Zander can’t have kids because of his past drug used. Courtney Matthew knew and ran the test against Jason and saw that it was a match. She asked Lorenzo to have someone change it to Zander. Franco has proof of all of it. Aiden was because of Helena… She wanted to get even with you and Sam; it was a bonus to mess with Lucky, and she had Peter August to help her. Valentin told her no that he couldn’t even day rape you and made you pregnant with someone else child without you knowing. He knew about Jake’s third kidnapping. he was the last car on your road. It wasn’t Luke’s car that hit him… It was Sam’s and Jerry help her. They switch out the part that hit Jake with Luke’s. He knew that Jake was kidnaped by Helena. Also, Elizabeth is taking me to court about the boys. I haven’t been keeping to the boy’s schedule and Jake was the one who asked not to see me. So, Sam was it another moment of weakness?”</p>
<p>Sam knew that she should have been honest in the first place. “I’m so sorry.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Dinner Party Gone Wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In all honestly, Nikolas just wanted a simple family dinner, but that not what happened. He didn’t know this would happen. His oldest friend and his girlfriend’s brother getting drunk and having it out on what their relationship means.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I remove the story from my account to put in here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> October 23<sup>rd</sup>,2006 -5 pm</strong>
</p><p>Nikolas and Emily are looking over the guestlist for their dinner party.</p><p>“Okay Nik, here are the people you invite for Spencer’s dinner:</p><p>Lucky and Maxie</p><p>Elizabeth</p><p>Lulu and Dillon</p><p>Alexis and Ric; don’t start Nik, he’s your aunt’s husband</p><p>Sam and Jason</p><p>Alan and Monica</p><p>Skye and Lorenzo</p><p>Edward</p><p>Tracy and Luke</p><p>Wait, why are you inviting Sonny, Jax, and Carly?” Emily asked</p><p>“I thought about what you said about letting Jax have a small part in Spencer’s life… So here I am doing that, and Sonny is Spencer’s uncle and Carly’s Courtney best friend.” Nik responds but recognize that having Liz and Carly in the same room isn’t the smartest idea he had, but he believes that they will be fine.</p><p>
  <strong>6:00pm</strong>
</p><p>Elizabeth was tried, the last thing she wants to do is be in a room with Lucky when she just divorced him and with Jason who she wants.</p><p>But Then Again, here she is looking to her right where Lucky and Maxie are and on her left was Jason, Sam, Ric, and Alexis. Her night was already ruined.</p><p>Lucky and Jason started to walk near her when they heard arguing. Quartermaine’s are here and Sonny, Jax, and Carly are here.</p><p>Lorenzo was trying to ignore them except it hard to when both groups are yelling at each other. While ignoring his girlfriend’s family and the others, he notices Elizabeth standing by herself. He quickly walks over to her to ask her what’s wrong when Morgan notices this as well.</p><p>“Elizabeth? Are you okay?” Lorenzo asked.</p><p>“I’m fine Lorenzo, I’m just surprise with who was here,” Elizabeth said.</p><p>“That makes two of us”</p><p>As both of them walk to the door leaving everyone yelling at each other.</p><p>
  <strong>7pm</strong>
</p><p>Elizabeth was pretty sure no one realized that she wasn’t drinking since it seems like everyone was getting drunk, no one cares that Lulu and Maxie shouldn’t be drinking and no one seem to notice. She watches as Jason took his tenth drink.</p><p>Jason wasn’t as drunk as people thought, he wasn’t drinking. He making it seem.</p><p> “Elizabeth, are you alright? You don’t seem yourself.” Nik called to her.</p><p>“I’m just tried Nik; I have a job and two-year-old son to take care of”</p><p>“Your lying”</p><p>“What Jason?”</p><p>“I said you’re lying; I know you; I know when you’re lying. You make that face and that face you had when we thought Lucky was dead and everyone thought you were fine.”</p><p>This got everyone attended because they knew how close the two got after Lucky “death”.</p><p>“Jace, what do you mean by that?” Emily asked, she knew the two had something going on between them for years but never truly ask as she was worried to know.</p><p>“It means Emily that Jason here knows when Elizabeth has on a real smile and a fake one since they hang out a lot before,” Sonny stated.</p><p>“Could someone tell me what the hell is going on?” Sam asked.</p><p>“Oh, so you know me now Jason. Then tell me how I feel.” Elizabeth scream.</p><p>“Sam, I introduce them in 1998… and that all I know about that” Lucky spoke hatefully.</p><p>“Elizabeth, August 27, 1999, Jake’s” Jason declared.</p><p>“What the hell happened August 27, 1999, at Jake’s Jason”</p><p>
  <b>7:45 pm</b>
</p><p>“Maybe Jason and Elizabeth should have this argument away from everyone…” Monica exclaimed. She wanted to know why the two never got together but fear that Jason would pull away more.</p><p>“Maybe they shouldn’t have started this argument in front of us Monica,” Edward fired back.</p><p>“Jace… Liz… what happened on that date?” Emily asked, worried to know that was the day they got together.</p><p>“Why don’t you tell everyone since you brought it up, Jason”</p><p>“I save her that day and we went on our first bike ride. We connected in a way; we can’t really explain.”</p><p>“He gave me hope, freedom, and safety. You could say we save each other”</p><p>“Then why aren’t you two together now then?” Maxie and Lulu asked. Both were young when this happens but know some of what happened.</p><p>“I could answer that –</p><p>Carly no –</p><p>Why not Sonny? She left him because she could not handle his lifestyle”</p><p>“Is that what you told people Jason that I couldn’t handle the lifestyle?” Elizabeth asked hurtfully.</p><p>Jason noticed this and walk over to Liz and hold on to her scared that she would walk away again.</p><p>Lorenzo watches the two and clearly see that they have a love for each other, they have respect for each other too. Clearly that was not what happened.</p><p>“Right, if it wasn’t the lifestyle then what” Skye inquired, she just wanted Jason to finally say it. He cares genuinely for Elizabeth, and to be honest she would not mind Elizabeth as her sister in law. She was much better than Sam.</p><p>“Was it me?” Sonny asked, realize that they broke up after the faking of his death.</p><p>“No!” The pair screamed.</p><p>“Sonny, you and I need to talk about what happened between us but that not what happened with Jason and I”</p><p>“Elizabeth thought I cheated on her with Courtney. But I didn’t.”</p><p>“Really, you’re still going with that story that we were over then you two got together?”</p><p>“Its what happened Elizabeth!”</p><p>“We had other issues as well. Sonny, the faking of death was just the tipping of the bird.”</p><p>
  <strong>8:20pm</strong>
</p><p>“Why don’t you two start from the beginning?” Jax suggests, he too as everyone else in Port Charles wondered what these two were but never asked.</p><p>“That’s great idea Jax,” Tracy said</p><p> “Let us start with November or December of 1999 or early with the look on your face”</p><p>“September of 1999, Jason and I agree we are friends. We talk about Michael, jealously I had about Katherine Bell having a baby with Nik, wish I could with Lucky –</p><p>I watch her paint, we talk about Sonny being in jail, my trouble with the law, her childhood. We talk about the understanding of what kids are and Nik and Katherine. We also talk about the bug she has with riding the bike. –</p><p>I still like that you listen to me think”</p><p>“We try to get you Em to not run away with Juan.”</p><p>“He knows when I’m upsets and when I hint for a ride.”</p><p>“She tries to understand my job and why I chose it.”</p><p>“I paint the wind for him and help him understand because of the brain damage, we both hate our birthdays.”</p><p>“One of our rides, I let her drive and we talk about how she truly feels while looking at the stars and sky.”</p><p>“My first time defending him was with Taggert”</p><p>“I dance with her on November 30, 1999 because she was upset”</p><p>“I help him and gave him a place to stay at my studio. –</p><p>You smell like snow, and you were a little bit bossy when you fed me soup.” Jason looks at Liz with love in his eyes.</p><p>“I call him my boyfriend so you all would leave us alone but that didn’t work. I sang to him, kick Carly out of my place. I declared my independence with my Gram and we celebrate Christmas together.”</p><p>“I believe we all know what happened on Christmas eve that year. –</p><p>You move out –</p><p>I still have no word what I feel for you –</p><p>We were together on New Year Eve”</p><p>“I came back and Lucky back, I gave boxing lessons to Liz”</p><p>“He came back for a second time and stay at my studio, gave me a gift which I still have. Our first pool lesson, help me with the face of deception”  </p><p>“Okay, where did you guy go wrong then?” Dillon asked, he really confuse about how two people who clearly love each other are not together. He believes people push them apart instead of helping them together.</p><p>“When we had made out in my studio in 2002 after I found out about Lucky and Sarah. Then Crypt happened and we move in together after I got shot.”</p><p>“Ahh, that why you ask for my help back then” Edward added in.</p><p>“What is he talking about Jason”</p><p>“I ask Edward for help along with AJ and Taggert”</p><p>“Can we skip to the part where she thinks you cheated on her” Sam asked, realizing maybe Courtney was right, Jason was never over her.</p><p> Ric realized he was rebound, and Elizabeth never loved him.</p><p>“When we broke up, I thought he didn’t trust me, care about me, and he cheated on me,” Elizabeth said while looking at Jason with pain in her eyes.</p><p>
  <b>8:45 pm</b>
</p><p>Sonny and Carly look at each other when they look at Elizabeth and Jason eyes to see them in pain. Sonny realizes he hurt them both, and Carly realizes three people were hurting when she was getting rid of Elizabeth.</p><p>“Jason was living with Courtney soon after or during the time I was living at his place and he was married to Brenda as well. He basically left me at his place and didn’t come back”</p><p>“I knew I spend too much time away for her and I couldn’t express how I feel to get her to stay.”</p><p>“I guess talking was why we didn’t work, soon after he and Courtney got engaged and Ric and I were together. –</p><p>“I didn’t realize how much we been apart until she pulls a gun on me when Carly went missing. I realize she didn’t trust me anymore”</p><p>“It wasn’t about trust Jason; it was about how Sonny and you ignore me until Ric started attacking you. Honestly, I wish I let you try to explain what happened, but we already went over this in July. I do not regard anything after our time together because I wouldn’t have Cam and I love being Cam’s mom.”</p><p>“I wanted to get back with you after the accident, but you attack me and Sonny for caring more about Courtney than you and you were right.”</p><p>“I shouldn’t have, I knew you would have done right with me and Cam, even if you don’t like Zander.”</p><p>“Okay Kiddos, let just take a break and get a drink because I know I need one,” Luke said, he for one can’t wait to see the fireworks even if it comes from Lucky.</p><p>
  <b>9 pm</b>
</p><p>Jason finally let go of Elizabeth as she walks out to the backyard, wanted to follow her but saw that Sam was walking over. He knew what going to come next, him saying Courtney and Sam were rebounded from Elizabeth all because of what he had to do for Sonny and Carly, but deep down he knew that he had a choice to say no but didn’t. He quickly walks to Emily and Skye, knowing that Sam won’t come near his sisters.</p><p>Elizabeth finally catch her breath, she thought about what just happened and what she and Jason did. They just told half of the people in their lives about their relationship. She didn’t hear Monica walk behind her.</p><p>Monica realized something wasn’t right with Elizabeth. Her history with Elizabeth’s family may have been good and bad but she always loves Elizabeth. She went to Elizabeth and before Elizabeth could say anything, Monica hugged her.</p><p>From where his sisters were standing Jason could see his mother and Elizabeth hugging. He quickly realizes that Elizabeth wasn’t well, and he knew with what little knowledge he knows about what she goes through now, this isn’t helping.</p><p> <strong>9:10 pm </strong></p><p>As everyone coming back together, Sam and Lucky are getting angrier.</p><p>“So, we at the point where Sam and I enter the picture,” Lucky said. He was pissed off that Morgan was standing near Elizabeth and look at her as she was doing the same.</p><p>“Honestly Lucky, Jason and I were friends –</p><p>“We talk with each other in 2004 then for a whole year after we just talk by email and then we got hurt… We truly reconnect our friendship in January 2006.”</p><p>“Okay, if that was it then why did you two sleep together in July?” Sam said she was tired of this Elizabeth and Jason's friendship’. She was ready to get rid of Elizabeth. She the reason Jason and she aren’t together now.</p><p>“We reconnect our friendship and we took a step that was four years late.”</p><p>“We did not sleep together to get back at you or Lucky. Our relationship and friendship aren’t like that and no one can tell Elizabeth and me what it means.” Jason said, this isn’t the first time that people said this, and he did not want Elizabeth to hear this too. She has been through enough.</p><p>“So that is, that what happens between the two of you?” Lulu felt like they are not telling the truth about what happened after this.</p><p>
  <strong>Flashback the day after Night of Passion July</strong>
</p><p>Jason opens the door, to see Elizabeth and Cam with a bag.</p><p>“Hi, I did it and I don’t think it’s a good idea of going to Grams’ in case Lucky goes there.”</p><p>Jason take Cam into his arm and let Elizabeth in.</p><p>“Does Aubrey know?” Jason asks as he let Cam down to play with his toys Elizabeth took out.</p><p>“Yes, I told her everything about us… Our first time we met to us getting together in 2002 to now. I finally told her about my relationship with Lucky, Ric, and you. The rumours about Patrick and me, I told her about how Lucky treated me when I was a surrogate to Jax and Courtney. Jason, my Grams, and I had this honest open talk like we did last night to the point where Grams think you are the best choice for me. I told her that you and I will take whatever we are and take it slow. That I will take up the help you offer to help me with leaving Lucky, making sure Cam wasn't tied to Lucky, and getting a place for Cam and me. If you still help me…”</p><p>“Of course, I will, and we will take it slow even if I want you and Cam to live with me here. Cam is number one to us. We put him first then us than anyone else.”</p><p>
  <strong>9:30 pm</strong>
</p><p>“Since we clear up everything why don’t we force on Spencer now,” Nik said, he could tell Liz and Jason were done with this, but Lucky has other plans.</p><p>“So, you and Jason were sleeping together this whole time making me and Sam the fools. God Elizabeth, you made everyone think you’re a saint when you’re not. Saying oh I love you and only you. When it's clear I was someone who warms your bed. Now you play the victim; Poor Liz’s husband cheated on her. When you cheated on me.”</p><p>“God Jason, why put Courtney and me through this if Elizabeth who you wanted,” Sam added. Her and Lucky believe they are the victims while everyone else can see that no one is innocents in this.  </p><p>“I don’t think that what happened Sam” Alexis finally spoke up. She thinks this was a long time coming after how the town acting in 1999 when the two first start hanging out.</p><p>“Was Lucky, Sam and I just people you end up with because you two couldn’t have each other,” Ric said. He knows it was a possibility of this since he and Courtney were warned about this.</p><p>“No, we knew exactly what we were to each other to you all as well. We grew from what went on during these moments.” Elizabeth answered back, tired of explaining that they try moving on.</p><p>“It seems like any time; Elizabeth and I were talking as friends people thought differently. Sorry if everyone thought something was happening when nothing was.” Jason added, he wanted to leave and take Elizabeth with him.</p><p>“There is nothing left to say, now if you excuse me. I need to get home to my son. I promise my gram that I will pick him up before 10:30. Thanks for having me Nik and Em.” Elizabeth said as she walked out of the house.</p><p>
  <b>10 pm</b>
</p><p>Everyone went silent as Elizabeth left. Jason wanted to follow but he knows Elizabeth won’t want that.</p><p>“So…” Dillion said.</p><p>“That happened” Maxi replied.</p><p>“Really guys, my brother is hurting along with Sam,” Lulu spoke as she thinks how selfish Jason and Elizabeth is.</p><p>“Lulus stop. Clearly, we found out more than we should, so let us move on. My dear cousin should sign the papers and leave Elizabeth alone.” Carly said.</p><p>Everyone was surprised that Carly said this. The same woman who hated the fact that Elizabeth is Jason number one.</p><p>“Is this why you and I aren’t together Jason” Sam said.</p><p>“No, you know exactly why we are not together.”</p><p>“I think this party is over, come on Daddy, let us get you home, Alan and Monica you have an early morning. Dillion lets go.” Tracy said.</p><p>“You know maybe we should as well Ric. The girls are waiting for us as well. Sam, you have to come to as we are your ride.” Alexis said.</p><p>As Tracy, Dillion, Edward, Alan, Monica, Ric, Alexis walks out the door, Sam watched as Jason looking at his sisters as she leaves to.</p><p>“Well, I know what kind of person she is now, come on Maxie lets go,” Lucky said.</p><p>“Lulu lets go before Tracy said we can’t stay at the house,” Luke said.</p><p>“I’m going to wait for you out said, Skye,”  Lorenzo said.</p><p>“Carly we should go.” Jax and Sonny said by grabbing her arms.</p><p>“But –”</p><p>“I’m going to check on Spencer” Nik leaves the room.</p><p>All who was left was Jason, Emily, and Skye.</p><p>“Okay, tough love right now,” Skye stated.</p><p>“You love her, and she loves you. Why are you still here?” Emily said right after.</p><p>“Because I told her I would try to be nicer to the rest of the family. So, Skye brings Lila Rae to lunch tomorrow and Emily will be there as well. I will see if Cam can come.” With that Jason left.</p><p>Leaving his sister looking at him.</p><p>
  <strong>10:45 pm </strong>
</p><p>Jason walks into his home or their home he should say.</p><p>“Hey,” Liz said from the pool table.</p><p>“You know, when our little one comes. We might need space, Jason. I mean Cam isn’t too young to learn but baby Morgan might be” Liz said.</p><p>“Maybe, my beautiful wife,” Jason said.</p><p>“How long before people realize we’re together?” Liz said.</p><p>“Maybe when we get back from Italy during Christmas. I will hint at my sisters tomorrow while you do the same with everyone at the GH.”</p><p>“Let’s hope”</p><p>
  <strong>The End</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. After the Water Crises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>AU of what happened after the water crises in 2012</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I remove the story from my account</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason and Elizabeth continue to hug each other on the roof when her brother and Olivia came toward them.</p><p>“What do you say about getting that bullet out of your leg?” Steven said.</p><p>“That’s would be nice. Elizabeth, are you going in with him?” Jason said.</p><p>“No, the two of us can’t. I’m your third cousin. My sister is your POA.” Steven said.</p><p>Steven help Jason to the OR, while Olivia and Elizabeth went to check on others.</p><p>Days pass, Jason got Diane to send the papers to Sam, and ask to change his will and everything else. He told Sonny, he is no longer working in the business and he had meetings with the other families to tell them.</p><p>On his birthday, Elizabeth surprises him with release papers. He told his mother that enough is enough with how she was treating Elizabeth and told her that Cameron and Aiden are his sons no matter who their fathers are. Diane got the paperwork to say so now. Ric and Lucky were okay with this.</p><p>“Okay, here we are,” Elizabeth said, she knew the boys were in Jason’s place and she knew Cody had just left there when they got there.</p><p>“Surprise!” Cameron and Aiden screamed.</p><p>Jason was surprise. He hated his birthday, but looking at his boys and Elizabeth, he couldn’t.</p><p>“Thanks, guys,” Jason said as he sat down.</p><p>The boys ran over to Jason and hug him.</p><p>“Mama said you got hurt. Are you okay?” Cameron said.</p><p>“Boo-boo?” Aiden said.</p><p>“Yeah, but I am okay now. Let’s eat cake and opening my gifts.”</p><p>For the next few hours, Jason, the boys, and Elizabeth were a perfect little family. When the boys went down, Jason sat right next to Elizabeth, Elizabeth snuggled into Jason. They sat there.</p><p>“Do you think this would have been our life if we got married?” Jason asked.</p><p>Elizabeth thought about it. She never seen Jason so relax for so long. “I think so, we have all three our boys and you would be asking me is it time for a little girl that looks like me and should name her Emily.”</p><p>Holding her hand, he said “I think we should. But first, in two days, we will be on a plane to Italy. You have Cameron’s schoolwork, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, we really doing this. I’m quitting nursing to be an artist again?” Elizabeth said.</p><p>“We are.”</p><p>Two days later, they head out with only Aubrey, Olivia, and Steven knowing where they are. Sam went to Jason’s place to look for him to tell him about Danny being alive and she changes the paternity test to make it Jason’s. Diane phone Jason to tell him what was going on and Jason told her he doesn’t believe Sam.</p><p>On their last day on their trip, Jason asked Elizabeth to marry him and they got married with only her parents being there. Elizabeth found out she pregnant by four weeks. They have been here in Italy for four weeks. Cameron and Aiden loved it here. Aiden started to call Jason dada three days into their trip. Cameron started calling Jason dad two weeks into their trip. Jason was over the moon; he finally had his family that he always wanted.</p><p>When they got back, they move into the house, Jason build on the land in Nowhere. It’s Elizabeth and Jason’s dream home. Cameron and Aiden love their rooms. Jason has gotten a pool table and started to teach the boys how to play. Elizabeth started to work back in her studio. She brought home the Wind to their home. The painting hangs in their bedroom. Elizabeth started working part-time at the hospital as a nurse. No one knows that she pregnant expect her brother and her grams. Jason is upset with the Quartermaine for believing Sam over Elizabeth with the lies she is telling everyone.</p><p>He made peace with Edward and told him about adopting Cameron and Aiden and that Elizabeth was pregnant. He also told him that Sam is lying about Danny being his. Jason took the boys to meet Grampa Teddy before getting their Halloween costumes. Cameron wanted to be Captain America since he was obsessed with The Avengers. Aiden was leading toward a pumpkin. During the night, Jason reads the boys travel books. Aiden favourite place in Scotland. Cameron favourite place in Guyana. Elizabeth loves those nights when she gets home, and Jason was waiting for her to eat. The guards were there, but never seen unless they wanted them to be. Sonny and Carly are trying to change Jason’s mind, but nothing is doing that.</p><p>On October 22<sup>nd</sup>, 2012, after talking to Elizabeth on the phone. Jason was shot and throw into the harbour. Detective Dante Falconeri and Detective John McBain went to the scene and realize it was Jason who was shot and missing.  Police Commissioner Anna Devane asked who they are notifying about Jason. John believes it should be Carly, Sonny, and Sam, however, Dante thinks it’s the Quartermaine. Anna thought back about what Emma said to her about Cameron calling Jason daddy.</p><p>“I believe we need to find Elizabeth Webber. My granddaughter said something about Jason living with them and Cameron had both of his parents together. You both can go tell who you want but I am going to tell Elizabeth.” Anna said.</p><p>Anna drove up to the Morgan’s home, she realizes no one has been here before. Everything the boys saw Patrick and Emma it’s the park or Patrick’s. The guard let her in.</p><p>“Hey Anna,” Elizabeth said. She at 5 weeks today and she was feeling good.</p><p>“Elizabeth, why don’t we sit down?” Anna said as she led Elizabeth to sit on the couch.</p><p>“Is something wrong?” Elizabeth knew it has to do with Jason, Jason was late. She knew something bad happened the moment Anna was let in. She was hoping she was wrong.</p><p>“Elizabeth… When we got to the pier… we found blood. It matches to Jason. He fell into the waters. We are searching, but we need to call it off. We can’t find the body. I’m sorry Elizabeth… Jason is gone.” Anna said. Anna waiting to see Elizabeth’s reaction.</p><p>“Are… Are you sure?”</p><p>“We are… Is there anyone I can for you?”</p><p>“No, the boys will be up soon. I have to get to work. I will take the boys to Grams’. Thank you, Anna.”</p><p>When Anna left, Elizabeth cries until she heard their boys. She had to be strong for them. Jason would want her too. She told the boys and held them as they cry. The three them got ready and head to Grams’.</p><p>The whole Port Charles heard the news. Left and right everyone was saying how sorry they are to Sam, Carly, Sonny, and the Quartermaine’s. No one remembers that Jason was with Elizabeth and living with her and her boys. Diane was called to Sonny’s and they talk about Jason’s will, when Diane told them that Sam gets nothing. Carly and Sonny berate her. Sam came in with a faux will, saying this the real will. Diane was sure it was fake, but she needed to ask Elizabeth what to do.</p><p>At the hospital, Sabrina was asking the staff to donate to get flowers for Monica. Patrick berating her in front of Britt. Elizabeth heard and came out.</p><p>“Patrick! What is going on with you?”</p><p>“Me, I was just telling Nurse Santiago that Jason should have died a long time go. You are not that stupid to think he wasn’t there for the mob Elizabeth. Robin lost her life for no reason!” Patrick forgot he was talking to Elizabeth, Jason’s significant other, the mother of Jason’s children, and Jason’s best friend.</p><p>“You know who Jason’s friend was. Robin. She won’t want you using her to hurt him.” Elizabeth said as she pushes Sabrina into the locker room.</p><p>Opening her locker, Elizabeth took out a picture of Jason and the boys. Wiping her eyes, Sabrina started “I’m sorry Nurse Webber. I had no idea that Dr. Drake would do that.”</p><p>Sabrina looks at the picture in Nurse Webber’s hand. “He meant a lot to you.”</p><p>“He’s my everything… My best friend… more than a friend… True love… lover… Father of my children… husband… my life partner.” Elizabeth said.</p><p>Outside Patrick was upset with himself. He knew what Jason was to Elizabeth and her boys.</p><p>“Patrick don’t feel bad. You have a right to feel this way.” Britt said.</p><p>“It’s not that. Elizabeth and Jason lost a son last year. Jason is the father of her children. They live together and are together. I just told my best friend that it’s good that her children don’t have their father and that he should have been dead a long time go.” Patrick said when he said that Sabrina and Elizabeth went out of the locker room.</p><p>“Elizabeth. I’m sorry.” Patrick said.</p><p>“It’s okay, Dr. Drake.” Elizabeth left the room with Sabrina.</p><p>When Elizabeth reaches 8 weeks, Edward dies. Elizabeth and the boys were not invited to say goodbye. Since Jason’s death, no one reaches out to her. The only people who stand by her was Anna, Steven, Aubrey, Olivia, Diane, Bobbie, Epiphany, Felix, and Skye. Skye flew in when Jason went missing. Lila-Rae and her were staying half of the time with the Quartermaine and the other half with Elizabeth. The will was read, Elizabeth wasn’t surprising that Edward didn’t include Cameron and Aiden even if they are Jason’s children, but Danny was in the will. On Thanksgiving, Elizabeth took the boys back home to Colorado to spend time with her parents, sister, and Steven. Steven and Olivia argue about her not going even if Dante wanted to be with Sonny. Monica was upset that she couldn’t see the boys. She voices her angry with Steven who replied with Elizabeth and her boys weren’t there for Edward why would she be there for Thanksgiving.</p><p>On December 11, Elizabeth was tasked with helping A.J. A.J. said the right thing and do the right thing but Elizabeth couldn’t trust the Quartermaine especially after how quickly they didn’t help Steven out. A.J. gave her an old photo of Jason and him and told her about it. Elizabeth was at 12 weeks and she was started to show a little bit. Cameron knew what was going on which makes him sadder that daddy isn’t going to be there. He took over reading to Aiden. Monica became unbearable at work so Elizabeth quit. She started to do business with Ava Jerome which got Sonny coming to see her. Ava was the only one who was willing to give her a chance in art. At Christmas, she invited A.J. over to get to know the boys. A.J. asked her a few days ago at Kelly’s that he wants to know his nephews. He told her everything happening. Elizabeth then told A.J. that she is 14 weeks that Jason and she got married. She began to tell him about their life and story. A.J. realize how badly the family messes this up. Reading the boys bedtime stories that Jason usually did, he left Elizabeth telling her that he will help her.</p><p>Going home that night, A.J. sat in the sitting room. Monica, Michael, and Tracy come in complaining that Elizabeth again didn’t show up.</p><p>“I wonder why she wants to be around you all,” A.J. said.</p><p>Monica and Tracy look at him.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Michael said.</p><p>“13 years, Jason and Elizabeth been in each other lives. Was she in the wrong about keeping Jake from you? Sure, but why isn’t Jason being blamed as well. I just spend 5 hours with Elizabeth and the boys. Cameron understands what is going on, but Aiden, he asked Elizabeth two times where Dada was. Cameron tries to tell Aiden then Elizabeth tries to make Aiden understand. Aiden started to cry. I tried to help, but the boys wanted Jason then Aiden asked about Grampa Teddy. I had to tell him that Grampa Teddy is with Jake, Aunt Em, and Dada. You have no idea how hard this is for Elizabeth.” A.J. said.</p><p>Skye went in when A.J. was talking. “Aiden is asking for Jason. I told Elizabeth maybe its time to declare him dead. At least the boys will have somewhere to go to see Jason. I can’t believe Sam fighting it just because Jason won’t have Sam or Danny in it. Diane is asking for a DNA test, but Sam is fighting that. Is Sam still fighting Elizabeth and Jason’s marriage license?”</p><p>“What marriage? What are you all talking about?” Tracy said. She couldn’t believe this. Elizabeth has Jason’s children and her children don’t have shares and his shares.</p><p>Monica couldn’t believe it, what Jason told her about Sam and Elizabeth is coming true. Michael realizes that maybe his Uncle Jason had a life on his own. A.J. and Skye look at their family, how can they do this to Elizabeth. Someone who been in their lives since she was three. “I don’t know if she would want anything to do with anyone you,” A.J. said.</p><p>Valentine’s Day came and it was the worst day of Elizabeth’s life. She almost 22 weeks. A.J. came with her and the boys when she reaches 16 weeks to find out she is having a girl. It was bittersweet. On Valentine’s day, Laura show up at her house and started to go on how she was the boy’s grandmother. Cameron wasn’t feeling happy with seeing a Spencer. Elizabeth wasn’t happy that people are trying to be apart of the boys and her lives because Tracy leak that Jason married Elizabeth and the boys are Morgan’s. A.J. came to vent about Tracy and the family. He helps make dinner and put the boys to bed. </p><p>When Elizabeth hit the 24 mark, she decided to tell everyone that she is pregnant. She did it at her art opening. Ava knew already and was very protective toward her. Especially, with Sonny and Carly coming after her. Sam throws a huge fit about Elizabeth’s pregnancy. Danny was sick and none of the Quartermaine was a match which was weird. It came out that Danny isn’t a Quartermaine. When it came out that Ava’s ‘friend’ was a match. Everyone thought something was wrong. Turn out Derek Wells is actually Julian Jerome who is Sam’s father. Ava wasn’t happy with Sam being her niece.</p><p>At 31 weeks, Sam and Carly screaming out Elizabeth in the ELQ’s boardroom. Tracy made it a point to make Alan’s real will come to light. Jason got Alan’s 10 % of his ELQ shares. Making Edward only have 90%. Tracy, Skye, Ned, and A.J. are working together.  Before they could tell everyone about the shares, Elizabeth’s water broke. Elizabeth who was standing next Michael, grab his arm.</p><p>“Aunt Lizabeth, is something wrong?” Michael said. Everyone turns to look at her. Monica was the first to realize that Elizabeth’s water broke.</p><p>“Elizabeth can you walk?” Monica said.</p><p>“Ye- Ugggggggggh” Elizabeth said.</p><p>Snapping out of it, A.J. lift Elizabeth in his arm and move to leave. At the hospital, Elizabeth made it known that Brenda and Skye will be with her. </p><p>At 31 weeks, being very preterm, she came. Leia Emily Morgan-Webber, Jason, and Elizabeth’s baby girl. Leia being Elizabeth’s mother, middle name and Emily after their beautiful Emily. Skye was the first to hold her niece, thanking God that she here and safe. Brenda went to get the rest of the people. A.J. went in and went to hold Leia. He made a silent promise to his brother to protect his sons and daughter like Jason did for Michael. Michael help Cameron and Aiden hold their little sister. Aiden said can’t she be a brother. Elizabeth just laughs, and she started to cry, wishing that Jason was here.</p><p>A week after giving birth, Elizabeth went to the Nurse’s Ball solo. A.J. asked but she made him go with Brenda. Skye asked until Jax told her they were going together. She was happy she went. ELQ has a new CEO with A.J. and COO being Ned. President is Skye while Tracy was VP. Michael is learning how everything works.</p><p>When Franco’s return trying to claim he Jason’s brother. Elizabeth snapped with him, Carly, Sam, and Sonny about making everything about them. Franco did say that he kidnapped Aiden because Aiden is Jason’s son. Helena did that to her. Elizabeth didn’t care. She wanted Franco gone.</p><p>5 Weeks after Leia came into the world, she got to come home. Elizabeth doesn’t know if she can stay in the same town as Sam and Sonny anymore. Carly came around after A.J. and her having talk. Elizabeth made a choice after Cameron finishes the school year. They will be going to Italy and when they get back, they will move to her hometown in Colorado.</p><p>Elizabeth and the kids only came back for events such as Christmas, Thanksgiving, and Nurses Ball. When A.J. got shot and almost die, Michael turn against Sonny and cut Sonny and his family out. Morgan realizes that this isn't right and left to get help with his Bi-polar. Ric came to Colorado to get to know Cameron after Cameron asked. Ric told her that he is dating her sister. They are going well.</p><p>Jake Doe came into town asking for Elizabeth and using the name Jake got Monica calling Elizabeth. Elizabeth came and went back realizing what was going on.</p><p>On the day, Sam and Jake Doe were getting married. Carly came in and told Jake Doe that he is Jason Morgan. Patrick called Elizabeth to tell her. She came back with Cameron, Aiden, Leia, and Jake. Jake came back and been in therapy for six months. None of the children believe that Jake was Jason. Elizabeth too. It went back to how it was when Jason went missing. New Jason asked for a divorce and told her that Sam’s pregnant. Elizabeth sends the kids back to Colorado with Ric. New Jason and Elizabeth went to court.</p><p>Elizabeth’s lawyer Diane was fighting for full custody and New Jason’s lawyer Alexis was doing the same. Everyone who stand by her when Jason went missing stand with her and A.J. did as well. New Jason did as well. Diane put on a show, explaining that both sides of Elizabeth’s family lives in Colorado, Jake’s therapy happens there, Cameron is part of teams there, Aiden in junior cooking, and Leia doesn’t know anything about Port Charles. She then explains how Elizabeth has Art Gallery there and helping out at the hospital there. Diane hit it home when she explains what Sam did to Cameron and Jake in 2007 and 2008. Elizabeth knew she shouldn’t have, but she promises Jason’s to make sure the kids are safe. Alexis tried to make Elizabeth look bad, but Diane told the judge all of Elizabeth’s shortcomings. It doesn’t help that Elizabeth is a Hardy-Webber and a Martin, and the niece of a King. Elizabeth is part of well known and well-respect families. Elizabeth won, and she got to keep all of their houses, her art studio, and kept the boys and Leia’s voting proxy. Elizabeth gave the voting proxy to Skye, A.J., and Ned who were told never to tell anyone.</p><p>When New Jason and Sam had their son, Sam wanted to name him Alan, but Jake already had it. New Jason, Sam, Carly, Sonny, and the rest of the Quartermaine’s found out that Elizabeth’s children were Cameron Steven Smith Lansing-Morgan, Jacob Martin Alan Morgan, Aiden Hardy Moore Morgan, and Leia Emily Quartermaine Morgan. Sam was upset. She couldn’t use Alan, Moore, or Quartermaine. They end up naming their son Victor Scout Morgan. Victor after her grandfather on her father’s side.</p><p>New Jason adopted Danny; his name is Daniel Edward Morgan. Elizabeth was informed and then told them that the children are not coming. Cameron started to call Ric dad. Elizabeth came back to town when Nikolas died. The kids did come; they didn’t want to meet their ‘new’ brothers. Monica and Michael had to promise them a lot of things to come over to the house. As soon as Jake saw Sam, he asked to go home. Cameron realize this was a trick and called his mom who called Diane. New Jason lost all visitation of the children. The judge told them that Sam could not be around the children at all. Monica and Michael got TRO on them after this. Elizabeth left with the kids with her.</p><p>Ava meet Patient 6 and told him how her favourite artist Elizabeth now lives in Colorado. She also told Patient 6 what she did to Morgan and then help him escape. Patient 6 made it to Colorado, looking for Elizabeth. He saw a little boy with her, he looks about 10 which would be how old their son Jake would look. Elizabeth felt him before she sees him. Cameron, Aiden, and Leia came running toward them in the park. Jake notices him first.</p><p>“Jason, I know you're there,” Elizabeth said.</p><p>Jason came out and Jake ran to him. “Daddy! Helena told me you will find us! I knew the other guy wasn’t you. She told me that daddy will look like how I last saw him!”</p><p>Cameron and Aiden went to Jason calling him dad as well. Leia wasn’t sure like her brothers, but Elizabeth walks over with her. “Hi, I’m Leia Emily Quartermaine Morgan. You’re my daddy!”</p><p>Jason holds his daughter while Elizabeth had the boys. They went home. After telling them what happened. Elizabeth called her parents over to check him out. Steven who was just released from jail after Jeff got Heather to admitted that she set their son up, came by for them to do a DNA test.</p><p>Elizabeth told Jason about everything that happened since he was gone. Jason was angry at the so call people in his life. He was happy that his brother was alive. When the test results came back Jason was Jason and he had his memory from Jason’s Q as well. He and Steven started to look at what happened, along with Ric.</p><p>Ric got a phone call from General Hospital saying Molly was shot. Ric and his pregnant wife Sarah left to go see what is going on in Port Charles. A.J. called to tell Elizabeth what happened. His pregnant wife Brenda was rush along with Molly to the hospital after gunmen takeover New Jason and Sam’s party. They were looking for Jason. They keep saying their two of them. Franco had to admitted that he knew there were twins and he knew that one of them is named Andrew. Real Jason and Steven found out what they were looking for. Elizabeth, Steven, and Jason left to go back to Port Charles.</p><p>Meeting everyone up at PCPD, the trio walk in. Carly was the first to run up to Jason. Trying to hug him, Jason never let go of Elizabeth’s hand. He had his new wedding ring on.</p><p>Jordan looks at the group. Carly, Sonny, Sam, Elizabeth, Steven, Franco, Dr. Maddox, Alexis, Monica, A.J., Skye, Ned, Michael, Spinelli, New Jason, Old Jason, and Dante. “Who wants to start?”</p><p>“Helena and CO. wanted me to give Jason Morgan’s memory to Chief Andrew Cain.” Dr. Maddox.</p><p>“I can prove that I am Jason Morgan. Ned ask me a question from before 1995.” Jason said.</p><p>Monica, A.J., and Ned eyes wide. “See you can’t be Jason Morgan. Jason Morgan can’t remember anything from 1995 and early.” Sam said. She refuses to lose. She won against Elizabeth. Her B*** is out of her and Jason’s lives.</p><p>“What did you steal from Grandfather in 1992?” Ned asked.</p><p>“How is that going to help? He not –” Sam said.</p><p>“I stole his rare coin collection,” Jason said.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Drew said.</p><p>“He’s right. Jason was stealing a lot of things to help out Karen and Jagger.” A.J. said.</p><p>Elizabeth then pulls out a special passport that Sonny and Jason had. “Maybe try the fingerprint on this. This has been in my art studio since 2006. Sonny has one and Jason has one, and 5 others do too.”</p><p>Spinelli got to work. New Jason was Chief Andrew Cain who is married with a son in Texas. Jason is Jason Morgan. “It seems Chief Cain, you’re married with a son already in Texas. The Army has informed your wife and son and they are now their way with someone from the Army to discharge you with your honours. Jason, you are still married to Elizabeth, your only children are Cameron, Jake, Aiden, and Leia. Chief Cain, your only children are Mason Oscar Cain and Victor Scout Morgan.”</p><p>“What is my wife name?” Drew asked.</p><p>“Dr. Kim Nero-Cain.”</p><p>“How ironic, both my sons married nurse and doctor,” Monica said.</p><p>“Do you remember any of this?” Sonny asked. He was scared that Jason and Drew would leave him.</p><p>“The name Oscar. We used to call him that. He likes it more than Mason.” Drew said. How could forget his son? His firstborn.</p><p>“Anna has to memory stick to revise what happened to you. I think we can make sure you keep the last five years.” Andre said.</p><p>Jason left with Steven and Elizabeth to their home. Jason offer a room for Drew and said that Kim and Mason can stay with them and the kids. Monica asked to come with to see the kids. Elizabeth agreed and Jason wasn’t too happy. Jason and the Quartermaine’s had it out. Sam was upset that she doesn’t have a Quartermaine.</p><p>Kim and Mason came, and Drew started to remember. Patrick, Griffin, Robin, Andre, and Carolyn Elizabeth’s mother work on saving Drew. Sam was having a hard time letting Kim being the wife of Drew. Kim didn’t care. Mason was happy to meet his little brother and cousins. Mason and Jake are best of friends. They were almost like twins. Jason and Drew got along very well and Skye and A.J. love that there are two of them.</p><p>In 2020, when Renault and Valentin tried to take over the hospital and ELQ. Jason and Drew made sure they didn’t. The Hardy-Webber family own the hospital and land, so they blocked Renault along with Martin-King’s offering to help pay for the lawsuit. Drew and Kim got back together and got full custody of Victor after Sam went to jail for killing Shiloh who help kidnapped Drew. Valentin fail when it came out that Danny doesn’t have shares. Danny who is Franco and Sam’s son. Franco fought for his brother Steven to raise Danny after Sam went to jail.</p><p>
  <strong>Elizabeth and Jason were happy now with their family and their new lives. </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Elizabeth Take a Stand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I remove the book from my account</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elizabeth was getting into another argument with Franco. She understands completely that he has a past. What she can’t understand is why he wants to bring it up? He doesn’t realize that he kidnapped Aiden and never told her why. He realizes that Jake will ask why he hurt his father. He realizes that people will judge her for being with him.</p><p>“I don’t want to go. There is nothing you can say that would make me want to go. Franco remember what you did to Aiden and Jason. The boys will have questions now when everyone brings this up. Think about what will happen to Aiden, how this will affect him?” Elizabeth said. Aiden is finally making friends. What will people think? Elizabeth is starting to second guess herself for married Franco. She will always be thankful for him saving Cameron, but that it.</p><p>“Don’t use Jason or the kids. Why can’t you do this for me?” Franco said.</p><p>Before Elizabeth could respond, they hear yelling from one of the rooms. Rushing into the room, she notices it was from Jason’s room.</p><p>“YOU CAN NEVER TRUST THAT MAN!” Jason screamed.</p><p>“Jason,” Elizabeth whisper.</p><p>Jason stop the moment he heard her voice. His snow angel. The only one who would understand why he was upset. Elizabeth walks over to his monitor to see that they are out of control.</p><p>“Sam and Franco, I need you to leave now. Franco get Lia please,” Elizabeth said.</p><p>As the pair left, they heard Elizabeth called Jason, Jason Quartermaine Morgan, and something about soup from Jason.</p><p>At the nurse’s station, Epiphany, Dr. Lia Chang, and Felix was talking to Carly, Sonny, Lulu, and Michael. Michael and Lulu were telling them what was happening with the hospital, custody, and ELQ.</p><p>Franco told Lia that Elizabeth needs her in Jason's room. </p><p>Inside Jason’s room, Elizabeth stands near Jason as he asks when he can leave.</p><p>“In about a week.” Dr. Chang said.</p><p>“Elizabeth, could you stay with him until he calms down?” Lia asked.</p><p>Elizabeth agreed and as soon as they left, Jason asked “Who has Jake’s proxy?”</p><p>“Michael,”</p><p>When she said Michael, Jason knew it was a mistake to give her up. When he got back in 2017, he should have fought for her instead of Sam. “Why couldn’t Sam do the same?”</p><p>“I’m sure she has a good reason,”</p><p>“Seeing me,”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Seeing me, she wasn’t allowed to see me because of her parole officer Valentin told her he would get her new one if …”</p><p>“If she gave the voting proxy of Danny and Scout to him. Oh Jason…” She couldn’t believe Sam would do this. Yes, Jason doesn’t care about ELQ, but Michael does. Jake wants to learn about the business.</p><p>“Can I use your phone?”</p><p>“Here, I was supposed to go to the art thing, but I don’t want to,” Elizabeth said.</p><p>As Elizabeth walks out of the room, she notices the board members coming toward. Behind her was the group she left while she was with Jason. “Nurse Baldwin, we were looking for you.”</p><p>“Why?” Elizabeth asked.</p><p>“Out of respect of your grandfathers Dr. Steve Hardy and Lars Webber, your great-aunt Lucille Weeks and your grandmother Aubrey Hardy; we wanted you to know first.”</p><p>“Oh my God, you actually took his deal!” Lulu said.</p><p>The board members and Renault ignored her. “Mr. Renault will be backing the hospital and will be on the board as chairman. We would like your blessing as your grandmother gave it before. As the only Hardy-Webber here in town as your children and niece isn’t old enough. We would like it if you told the staff and inform your family.”</p><p>Elizabeth stand there. The man she should bless, kidnapped her son. “Well, I can’t be a hypocrite, my husband did kidnap my youngest son and I married him, so I should give my blessing to the man who had my oldest son kidnapped. I notice that you are carrying my grandfather’s portrait, I’m guessing it not needed anymore,”</p><p>The board members were scared that a Hardy-Webber is upset. “Nurse Baldwin, we thought that maybe the portrait</p><p>“I will take it. Max, would you please take this for me?” Elizabeth said.</p><p>Elizabeth and Max left. Everyone realizes that there was more to come.</p><p>Max notices something sticking on the back of the portrait. “Elizabeth what’s this?”</p><p>“The deed of the hospital and land it sits on. There four copies, and only three to this day.  One of them was ruined in the fire and my family has two. The other one is with Scottie. His father created the deed.”</p><p>Elizabeth sat in the locker room and think back to what Max said. She left the locker room back to Jason’s. “Diane, I have a question. Here are all of the documents I have about the hospital. I think my father owns the hospital and the land.”</p><p>Diane looks at the deed and then the faux will they found in the first place. She was surprised to find out that General Hospital is a private own hospital, not a public one.</p><p>The only people who could change that is Elizabeth’s father. “Elizabeth, you need to get the two.”</p><p>“One was gone from the fire. The other is with Scottie.” Elizabeth said.</p><p>“Jason, call Ned here. Your grandfather shares belong to Jake. As he is the only Hardy-Webber-Morgan-Quartermaine. I think I found a way to get back Danny’s voting proxy as well. I will be back in a half-hour. Have Ned here, Elizabeth one hour.” Diane said.</p><p>Elizabeth got to Nikolas’s; she knew Franco going to think she came for him. Same goes with Nikolas. Elizabeth walks into the room and saw Lucy and Scottie talking.</p><p>“Scottie, I have a question for you,” Elizabeth said.</p><p>Everyone in the room stop. “You came!” Franco said.</p><p>“I came to talk to Scottie,” Elizabeth said.</p><p>“Elizabeth, I can’t wait to see you and Cameron at the Nurse’s Ball,” Lucy said.</p><p>“I don’t think any Hardy-Webber will be going to the Nurse’s Ball. My grams, Violet, Cameron, Jake, Aiden, and myself. I came to talk to Scott, not you.” Elizabeth said.</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“ELQ ring any bells? My son Jacob Martin ALAN MORGAN-Webber,” Elizabeth said.</p><p>Ava knew what is going on. She understands why Elizabeth is upset. This is her son’s family that Lucy went against. “Lucy… You can understand why Elizabeth doesn’t want to talk to you. Jake is a Quartermaine. Now someone who isn’t a Quartermaine is running his family’s company. She is also a Hardy-Webber, her family build that hospital from the ground up. Now a drug lord is running her family’s business. I understand why she upset. Nikolas is too. Nikolas is a Webber along with Spencer, Laura, Lucky, Lulu, Rocco, and Charlotte,”</p><p>Maxie was upset. Everyone in town is upset with Lucy because of her 1% vote. “Why did you vote with Valentin?”</p><p>“I have too. He…”</p><p>“He back out funding your company?” Jax said.</p><p>“You could have asked the Quartermaine, Maxie’s family, Jax, Nina, Nikolas, Jason, Ava, Julian, and Sonny to back you!” Elizabeth said.</p><p> “My mother or Carly would,” Nikolas said.</p><p>“Neverminded this, I came to ask Scott for something that I need which belongs to my family.”</p><p>“I have it! I was hoping you would be here!” Scott said.</p><p>‘Thank you, I need to talk to my lawyer about this. My parents and uncle are coming into town,”</p><p>“Not your cousins, right?” Scott asked.</p><p>“I don’t know, Grams hasn’t been feeling well lately.”</p><p>Elizabeth got the paperwork from Scott and was about to leave when Franco spoke up. “You’re really not staying. I support you through anything you want. Why can’t you do that for me? You’re being a hypocrite!”</p><p>Elizabeth look at Franco. “I am a hypocrite. Thank you for realizing it!”</p><p>Elizabeth left after getting that off her chest.</p><p>Elizabeth went into Jason’s room. “I got everything! I am right! I owe the hospital and land,”</p><p>Jason and Diane were happy, Renault won’t know what hit them. “Elizabeth, the boys came by, I sent them to stay at my place. A guard is at the door and one is at Aubrey’s.”</p><p>“Diane, I need you to draw up annulment papers.”</p><p>“What’s the reason?”</p><p>“Fraud”</p><p>“I’m sorry?”</p><p>“Franco’s reason for kidnapping Aiden now makes sense. Tomorrow when I get my results, I will tell everyone. How fast can I get the paperwork?”</p><p>“I can have it at your house tomorrow morning,”</p><p>“Okay, I will be going. Good night!” Elizabeth said.</p><p>Elizabeth was walking when Daisy Giovanni, the woman who replaces Brad came up to her. “It is confirmed, Aiden Spencer is Aiden Smith and Danny Morgan is actual Danny Jacks. Cameron Smith is Cameron Smith and Jake Morgan is Jake Morgan. Scout Cain is Scout Cain.”</p><p>Elizabeth had the paperwork. She will fix ELQ and the hospital in her family’s name and Emily’s. Elizabeth got to Jason's to see her boys still wake. “What are my boys doing up?”</p><p>“Franco called to tell us that he will not be home tonight that something happened at Ava’s,” Jake said.</p><p>Elizabeth looked at her boys. They are 17, 14, 9. Each of them will be 18, 15, 10 in a couple of days and weeks. “I think you three are old enough to know about my history, and your fathers as well.”</p><p>Elizabeth started with Cameron, explaining to him that he is named after his grandfather Dr. Cameron Lewis and his great-grandfather Dr. Steve Hardy. The last name Smith is his father’s, Zander Smith. Elizabeth explains who Zander was good and bad. She explains why Lucky was his father growing up, but she also explains why Ric was on his birth certificate. She told all three of them everything that happened to them and who did it. She then went on about what she has done and what was done to her. Jake was upset about what his mother did to Sam but understood after learning what Sam did to him. Jake was mad at his father and uncle for being with Sam.</p><p>When Elizabeth explain Jason, she told them she knew him as Jason Quartermaine and Jason Morgan. She explains what she did to Drew. When she got to Ric and Lucky, the boys were upset that their fathers hurt their mother, but they were expected to be nice to everyone who hurt her.  She told them about Nikolas and Franco. She also told them they have to be nice to everyone.</p><p>Cameron was first to say sorry after all he was friends with Josslyn. He almost finished school, unlike Joss. Jake was upset to find out that Danny wasn’t anyone to him but understood that he can’t tell anyone yet. Aiden was happy that they can cut out the evil Spencer’s family after they told him he has to forgive Charlotte.</p><p>Elizabeth explains about the Edward’s will and Alan’s will. “At the time of the reading, Edward only living grandchildren we knew of were A.J. Quartermaine, Skye Chandler-Quartermaine, Jason Morgan, Ned Ashton, and Dillon Quartermaine-Hornsby had 60% of shares. Monica and Alice each had 5%, making it 10%. Edward only living great-grandchildren we knew of were Maya Ward, Brook Lynn Ashton, Lila-Rae Alcazar, Daniel Edward Morgan, and Michael Corinthos III which had 30% of shares. When we thought Franco and Kiki were Quartermaine, this change. It changes back to what was read in the will in the first place. In January 2019, it was updated. Living grandchildren were A.J, Jason, Drew, Ned, Dillon, and Skye. Living great-grandchildren were Michael, Maya, Lila-Rae, Jake, Danny, Scout, Oscar, and Brook Lynn. Monica still get her shares. Alice’s share went back to the family. Alan left his ELQ’s shares to Baby Morgan-Webber. Alan wrote that he knew about Jake since he looks at Elizabeth’s file. There is proof of this.”</p><p>“I need help figuring out how much stock Jake’s has. When everyone finds out that Helena had a plan of making Emily carry Zander’s child but end up, I did. People will question about Jake. Jake is Jason’s only son and child. My mother’s side has money. Martin’s dynasty and the King’s dynasty. We will take over the hospital. I know Monica is your grandmother, but everyone needs to pay. My family will be coming. Tomorrow whatever you three do, don’t come back to this home unless I tell you too. Don’t tell anyone. Not even Jason.”</p><p>The next day, Elizabeth was a woman on a mission. Walking into Ava’s art gallery, she was thinking if this was a good idea. The whole Nikolas and Franco she doesn’t know.</p><p>“Elizabeth, you’re my 8 am meeting?”</p><p>“Yes. I don’t know if you knew this, but I am an artist. I wanted to put my work in your gallery. Here are some of my pieces that are not for sale.”</p><p>As Ava looks at the works, she can see how amazing she is. What was Franco’s saying? Elizabeth is a real artist.</p><p>“Okay, in three months you have a solo show. I want this one the Wind as the star. You said few are not for sale?”</p><p>“The Wind is one of them. It’s Jason. I made this in 1999.” Elizabeth smile.</p><p>Ava is a surprise that Elizabeth knew Jason for that long. For what Sam told her in 2015, Elizabeth was someone who had a child with Jason like a one-night stand.</p><p>“We have a deal.”</p><p>Max and Milo met Elizabeth at her art studio.</p><p>“Hey, Max that place that Jason and I have… No one knows about it?” Elizabeth said.</p><p>“No one should know. Anything else?” Max said.</p><p>“Thank you. Could you please not tell Jason I ask about it? I’m a little tired of hearing about what Sam did and then everyone forgiving her for it.” Elizabeth said.</p><p>Max and Milo left. Diane walks into her studio, “I have the paperwork; ELQ’s shareholders will be getting told now. The hospital should be getting told as well and Franco just got serve as she speaks. The locksmith is there now. I have the custody agreement for Jason, and I sent the paperwork to Lucky to tell that he is no longer on any of the boy's paperwork.”</p><p>“Good. Diane, do I own this building or does Jason?”</p><p>“You, Jason put it in your name.”</p><p>“Can you help me get paperwork for me to start paying back Jason? I have the 5 million readies to pay him for this building and the safe house… And the house that Emily found me.” Elizabeth said.</p><p>Last night, she told her family about everything. Her sons know what to do. As soon as Franco leaves, Elizabeth and the boys will too, to a new home where no one knows but her family.</p><p>“Yes, Elizabeth are you sure you want to do this?” Diane was scared that Elizabeth is cutting Jason out because she upset.</p><p>“I am. If the Quartermaine and Jason wasn’t too busy dealing with personal problems and creating more personal problems, we won’t have a drug lord running my family’s hospital. I told Jason I was fixing the hospital. What people don’t know is Emily left in Cameron and Jake’s name is her shares of ELQ which is 10%, Alan’s shares to Jake, Jake has 15% before adding his. Drew in his will left his shares to be for Cameron, Jake, Aiden, Danny, and Scout. How does Scout have 10% of his? Enough about this. Did you change my children’s name like they wanted to?”</p><p>“Yes, Cameron is now known as Cameron Steven Webber Smith-Lansing. Jake is now known as Jacob Martin Alan Webber-Morgan. Aiden is known as Aiden Alexander Hardy Smith-Webber.”</p><p>“Good, thank you, Diane. I know you and I haven’t been close since the Jake Doe… I really hope we can be friends. I don’t have any girlfriends. My boss shouldn’t count. One last thing, I have a new contract with Ava for my artwork to be in her gallery, would you mind looking at it?”</p><p>Diane looks at this woman who is only 38 years old. “Of course, I would, and I was going to the ball, but I don’t think so this year. Why don’t we watch it on TV together?”</p><p>“Yeah, I would love that.”</p><p>Elizabeth left to see her family at Grams. The Hardy-Webber’s touched down in Port Charles for two hours. Jeff, Carolyn, Hayden, Sarah, Rick Jr., Mike, Terri, Ginny, Simone, Tommy, Tom, and Steven. Steven was found not guilty because Heather Webber had a break and told the police everything she did. So, Steven is a free man. Hayden ran where her father was and stay there with him.</p><p>After school, Jake left to go see his father, to ask about his side of the story, what he wasn’t expecting to see is his father kissing Sam. “I thought she wasn’t allowed near you.”</p><p>Jason and Sam jump apart. “Jake, shouldn’t you be in school?” Sam asked.</p><p>Of course, she didn’t realize that it’s 5 pm and school end 2 hours old. “It’s 5, shouldn’t you, I don’t know be with your children?”</p><p>Jason wasn’t liking how Jake was acting toward Sam. “Jake that wasn’t nice. Say sorry.”</p><p>“Why? Has she said that to mom? Or Cameron? Or me? Mom told us everything. I came here to ask for your side because I said it fair. I don’t know what you could say to make it okay for you to marry Sam for what she did to me and Cameron. I came to tell you that I want nothing to do with you or your children. You know Danny and Scout, since they are the only ones you care about.”</p><p>Jason was hurt. Sam was upset. “Look, your mom forgive-</p><p>“She only did because of Lucky and Jason.”</p><p>“I just came to say. I told the judge I don’t want to see you unless you're alone. I also ask if I have to be around Sam, Monica, Michael, Sonny, Carly, Danny, and Scout. The judge said it was my choice since I will be 15 in a week.”</p><p>Jason couldn’t believe what was happening, yes Diane told her what Elizabeth was doing with Jake, he was told that Elizabeth ask for Jake to tell the judge what he wants, and she will give her blessing. “Jake, it not like that, I saw you at just a few days ago.”</p><p>“No, we last spoke when you found Cam, which was two months ago. I don’t have time to argue with you. You choose Sam over me. You choose Danny over me. You choose Sonny over me. You choose Scout over me. You choose Carly over me. You choose Michael over me. You choose Wiley, Josslyn, Donna, Kristen, Molly, Dev, Avery over me. Well, I’m done. Have a good life. I see you on my birthday, Father’s Day, and the day after Christmas. I don’t need you anymore. I did just fine without you.”</p><p>Before Jake left, “I hope your chosen family is everything you wanted,”</p><p>Carly, Sonny, Michael, Willow, Ned, Monica, and Olivia went in as Jake left.</p><p>“Was that Jake? I wanted to know if you would come back tomorrow.” Monica said.</p><p>“He probably won’t since Elizabeth told him every bad thing, we did to her,” Sam said.</p><p>Carly was now worried. Joss came home telling her that Cameron knew everything that everyone did to him, his brothers, and his mother. She knew that the boys knew what their mother did as well. “Joss was upset when she got home. Cameron doesn’t want anything to do with her and Dev. She told me that Cameron spoke to Ric about everything. This weekend, he joins Ric to get to know him.”</p><p>“I lost my son and all you two can talk about is how this affects you? My son hates me!” Jason said.</p><p>“I can’t do this anymore Sam. I need to put my children first. We need to break up for good,” Jason said.</p><p>Sonny knew Elizabeth was going to hit to a point where she will not make her boys do anything. “I can’t blame Elizabeth for telling her boys. We made them think its Elizabeth’s fault. We are getting what we should have got years ago.”</p><p>“Do you think this has something to do with the letter Cameron will be getting tonight when he turns 18 from Emily?” Ned asked.</p><p>“Maybe, Elizabeth talks about getting the hospital back. She gave me back everything I gave her and pay me back. She took back Jake’s voting proxy after Jake asked her too. Diane said something about Skye and Maya getting her shares back…” Jason said.</p><p>“Aiden is Zander Smith’s son. Helena was going to make Emily have Zander’s child instead of Nikolas. When Emily died, Helena chose to use Elizabeth. Elizabeth only has two baby daddies. Zander and Jason.” Maya said. She came back after Luke told her that he told Elizabeth and Elizabeth has the wills and proof.</p><p>“So, you call the meet tomorrow,” Willow said.</p><p>“No, I don’t know who did,” Maya said.</p><p>“I will be there in person since I am being let out tomorrow morning,” Jason said.</p><p>Julian was closing up his bar when he saw Cameron coming to him. “Hey Cameron, need anything?”</p><p>“Yes, a job. I turn 18 today,”</p><p>“Okay, here is the form and I will have an interview tomorrow.”</p><p>Jake and Aiden were walking home when they see Nelle. “Nelle? I’m sorry that you lost Wiley. I hope you don’t do anything stupid. They won’t stop until they break you. You have done wrong, show everyone that you change. Get an annulment, make a deal with the DA, find a job, and live your life. Knowing Carly and Sonny, they will make a mistake.”</p><p>Maya feels bad that she going to do this to her family, but she owes it to Jake to make his mother CEO for now.  Elizabeth went to Robert to explain that if she gives him information on Peter and Valentin that her uncle found that he doesn’t charge Skye and Jason about Lorenzo’s death. Skye got the phone call to tell her that she needs to come back and take her stocks again.</p><p>At their new home, Diane got herself a glass of wine. “I think you should take this deal. I told Sonny and Jason I don’t work for them anymore. Working for you is going to be fun.”</p><p>“We need to work these shares out. I don’t think we need to give them back their shares, but here what happens. You got proof of what Linc did. His deal with Brook Lynn is null and void. What Valentin has over Maya and Skye is now null and void. So here is the list from before:</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">ELQ's Share:</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">GRANDCHILDREN:</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Ned- 11.5%</li>
<li>Dillon- 11.5%</li>
<li>Jason – 11.5%</li>
</ul><p>
  <span class="u">GREAT-GRANDCHILDREN:</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Jake- 6.5% (Voting Proxy with Michael)</li>
<li>Michael – 18%</li>
</ul><p>
  <span class="u">OTHERS:</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Monica- 5%</li>
<li>Alice- 5%</li>
<li>Valentin – 50%</li>
<li>Lucy-1%</li>
</ul><p>  Do you think they know that the math is wrong? Yes, Valentin has 50% but Alice isn’t alive. Together is they have 64 %.”</p><p>“If they don’t then they are really dumb,” Aiden said.</p><p>“Here is the updated list:</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">ELQ's Share:</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">GRANDCHILDREN:</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Ned-8%</li>
<li>Dillon -8%</li>
<li><strike>Skye-8%</strike></li>
<li>Jason -8%</li>
</ul><p>
  <span class="u">GREAT-GRANDCHILDREN:</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><strike>Maya-4%</strike></li>
<li><strike>Brook Lynn-4%</strike></li>
<li>Jake-20.6% (Alan+ Emily+ Drew+ his)</li>
<li>Michael- 12% (AJ+ his)</li>
<li><strike>Scout- 5.6% (her + Drew)</strike></li>
<li><strike>Oscar-4%</strike></li>
<li><strike>Lila-Rae-4%</strike></li>
</ul><p>
  <span class="u">OTHERS:</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Monica-5%</li>
<li>Cameron-5.6% (Emily+ Drew)</li>
<li>Lucy-1%</li>
<li><strike>Danny- 1.6%</strike></li>
<li>Aiden- 1.6%</li>
</ul><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Elizabeth's Voting Proxy = 22.2%</p><p>
  <strike>Skye's Voting Proxy = 12%</strike>
</p><p>Valentin's Voting Proxy = 7.2%</p><p>*Valentin's Voting = 31.2%</p><p>If the three wills are read properly this time then we have the votes.” Jake said.</p><p>“Mom, do you want to be CEO? You will be busy with the hospital and your show.” Cameron asked.</p><p>“I am. It isn’t forever. Your grandparents need time to learn about the hospital.”</p><p>The next morning in the Quartermaine’s was odd at best. Sonny, Carly, Sam, Jason, Monica, Michael, Valentin, Martin, Willow, Tracy, Maya, Skye, Dillon, Ned, and Olivia was in a room waiting for their guest of honour and Diane. Elizabeth, Cameron, Jake, and Diane walk into the living room.</p><p>“Elizabeth and her sons are the guests of honour you were talking about Diane?” Carly said.</p><p>“The shares are calculating wrong. It seems Luke dying, he found a way to make it up to Jason, Jake, and Elizabeth. It’s the real reason I am here. Luke sent it and I went to the firm Alan used and found the original will. Shall we? Elizabeth is taking back Jake’s proxy.” Diane said.</p><p>“At the time of the reading, Edward only living grandchildren we knew of were A.J. Quartermaine, Skye Chandler-Quartermaine, Jason Morgan, Ned Ashton, and Dillon Quartermaine-Hornsby had 60% of shares. Monica and Alice each had 5%, making it 10%. Edward only living great-grandchildren we knew of were Maya Ward, Brook Lynn Ashton, Lila-Rae Alcazar, Daniel Edward Morgan, and Michael Corinthos III which had 30% of shares. When we thought Franco and Kiki were Quartermaine, this change. It changes back to what was read in the will in the first place. In January 2019, it was updated. Living grandchildren were A.J, Jason, Drew, Ned, Dillon, and Skye. Living great-grandchildren were Michael, Maya, Lila-Rae, Jake, Danny, Scout, Oscar, and Brook Lynn. Monica still get her shares. Alice’s share went back to the family.” Diane said.</p><p>“However, Alan’s true will is Baby Morgan-Webber, now known as Jacob Martin Alan Webber-Morgan have his 10%. Tracy will tell you that it is true. We assume that Emily was talking about Edward to have her shares, but this letter and the paperwork shows she meant Cameron and Jake to have her 10%, each got 5%. I was asked by Ned, a few weeks ago to do a paternity and maternity on every grandchild and great-grandchild with the exception of Skye and Lila-Rae since Alan legally adopted Skye. Ned, Dillon, Drew, AJ, and Jason are Edward’s grandsons. Maya, Michael, Brook Lynn, and Jake are his great-grandchildren. Scout is his great-granddaughter. Danny is not a great-grandchild. Before Sam says anything let me finish. Drew’s will state his shares to be given to Cameron, Jake, Danny, Aiden, and Scout. Each would get 1.6%.” Diane finished.</p><p>“Jason, she is lying!” Sam said.</p><p>“Who is the father of Danny?” Jason said.</p><p>“Jerry Jacks…” Diane said.</p><p>“I can’t believe you!” Carly said.</p><p>“As I was saying. Here is the updated list.”</p><p> <strong><span class="u">ELQ's Share:</span></strong></p><p>
  <span class="u">GRANDCHILDREN:</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Ned-8%</li>
<li>Dillon -8%</li>
<li><strike>Skye-8%</strike></li>
<li>Jason -8%</li>
</ul><p>
  <span class="u">GREAT-GRANDCHILDREN:</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><strike>Maya-4%</strike></li>
<li><strike>Brook Lynn-4%</strike></li>
<li>Jake-20.6% (Alan+ Emily+ Drew+ his)</li>
<li>Michael- 12% (AJ+ his)</li>
<li><strike>Scout- 5.6% (her + Drew)</strike></li>
<li><strike>Oscar-4%</strike></li>
<li><strike>Lila-Rae-4%</strike></li>
</ul><p>
  <span class="u">OTHERS:</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Monica-5%</li>
<li>Cameron-5.6% (Emily+ Drew)</li>
<li>Lucy-1%</li>
<li><strike>Danny- 1.6%</strike></li>
<li>Aiden- 1.6%</li>
</ul><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Elizabeth's Voting Proxy = 22.2%</p><p>
  <strike>Skye's Voting Proxy = 12%</strike>
</p><p>Valentin's Voting Proxy = 7.2%</p><p>*Valentin's Voting = 31.2%</p><p> “This equals 100% plus 1,” Cameron said.</p><p>“So, you were saying that Valentin has 50%. I have the most, well my mom did two ago with 27.8 %. My brother Cameron has his shares plus our brother Aiden’s voting proxy. Cameron has 7.2%. My mom has my proxy. I like to point out that until my father changes his will, I get his 8% which means I have 28.6.” Jake said.</p><p>“Valentin, you been busy since Nina dumped you at your wedding. Something you should know about me is Jason taught me well. He taught me to use a gun, self-defence, how to lie, and most importantly to get the information you need. Skye and Jason's plan in 2007, was to help her and Lila-Rae run away like he did the year before. I already told Robert that and gave him evidence of it too. That contract you had for Skye is null and void now. Along with Maya since I know the truth and I gave Robert the evidence as well. Now, my family the Martin-King… found out what Linc did and wanted to help Brook Lynn at this moment Linc Brown is being arrested on four counts of sexual harassment include of Brook Lynn and ten counts statute of rape include of an underage female. As a gift to Brook Lynn from her cousin Jake, she owns his record company with every deal null and void including yours Valentin.”  Elizabeth said.</p><p>Valentin walks right up to Elizabeth with Jason now by Elizabeth side.</p><p>“You think you won?”</p><p>“No, I know I won. Here is the updated list:</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">ELQ's Share:</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">GRANDCHILDREN:</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Ned-8%</li>
<li>Dillon -8%</li>
<li>Skye-8%</li>
<li>Jason -8%</li>
</ul><p>
  <span class="u">GREAT-GRANDCHILDREN:</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Maya-4%</li>
<li>Brook Lynn-4%</li>
<li>Jake-20.6% (Alan+ Emily+ Drew+ his)</li>
<li>Michael- 12% (AJ+ his)</li>
<li>Lila-Rae-4%</li>
</ul><p>
  <span class="u">OTHERS:</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Monica-5%</li>
<li>Cameron-5.6% (Emily+ Drew)</li>
<li>Lucy-1%</li>
<li>Aiden- 1.6%</li>
<li>Valentin – 11.2%</li>
</ul><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Elizabeth's Voting Proxy = 22.2%</p><p>Skye's Voting Proxy = 12%</p><p>See Sam, you should read a contract before signing it. Valentin brought the shares, not the voting proxy.” Elizabeth said.</p><p>Sam didn’t know what to say.  “I thought…”</p><p>“Can we get to the voting out of Valentin and getting a new CEO,” Jake asked.</p><p>“Okay, Skye has Lila-Rae’s voting proxy making her and Michael had 12%.  Elizabeth has Aiden and Jake’s voting proxy, making her have the most voting stock. All of in favour to remove Valentin as CEO.” Diane said.</p><p>“Family first. Ned, Dillon, Brook Lynn?” Tracy said.</p><p>“All three yes.”</p><p>“Michael, Jason, Skye, Lila-Rae, Jake, Monica?”</p><p>“All six yes.”</p><p>“Maya?”</p><p>“Yes”</p><p>“Aiden, Valentin?”</p><p>“Yes, no”</p><p>“That is 88.8% to 11.2 in favour of removing Valentin. We will now name a new CEO. Ned, Michael, and Elizabeth are the choices. Let’s start with Ned.”</p><p>“Family first. Ned, Dillon, Brook Lynn?” Tracy said.</p><p>“All three yes.”</p><p>“Michael, Jason, Skye, Lila-Rae, Jake, Monica?”</p><p>“Yes, Yes, No, No, No, Yes.”</p><p>“Maya?”</p><p>“no”</p><p>“Aiden, Valentin?”</p><p>“no, no”</p><p>“That is 53.4% to 46.6% in favour of not having Ned as CEO. Let’s start with Michael.”</p><p>“Family first. Ned, Dillon, Brook Lynn?” Tracy said.</p><p>“All three yes.”</p><p>“Michael, Jason, Skye, Lila-Rae, Jake, Monica?”</p><p>“Yes, Yes, No, No, No, Yes.”</p><p>“Maya?”</p><p>“no”</p><p>“Aiden, Valentin?”</p><p>“no, no”</p><p>“That is 53.4% to 46.6% in favour of not having Michael as CEO. Let’s start with Elizabeth.”</p><p>“Family first. Ned, Dillon, Brook Lynn?” Tracy said.</p><p>“All three no.”</p><p>“Michael, Jason, Skye, Lila-Rae, Jake, Monica?”</p><p>“No, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, No.”</p><p>“Maya?”</p><p>“Yes”</p><p>“Aiden, Valentin?”</p><p>“Yes, yes”</p><p>“That is 63% to 37% in favour of Elizabeth to be CEO,”  Diane said.</p><p>The Quartermaine’s couldn’t believe it. Elizabeth was to run the company.</p><p>“Here is the new by-law. Only a Quartermaine or Morgan can have shared if they share the blood of Edward or Lila. Skye and Lila-Rae will be the only ones who can have shares since legally Alan is Skye’s father. You can only buy shares from family and sell shares to family. Voting Proxy goes to the person who is part of the family, not the other parents. Scout’s voting proxy will be given to both Jason and Ned. Jake’s voting proxy is given to Jason. Lila-Rae’s voting proxy is to Skye. Danny and Oscar’s shares go to Scout. Aiden and Cameron’s shares go to Jake. Monica’s shares will stay with her since her father-in-law gave her it. Lucy’s share will go to the Olivia. Olivia is married to a Quartermaine. She is probably the only one everyone would trust. As for the Nurse’s Ball, ELQ will be donating next year if we get a new host, then maybe not.” Elizabeth said.</p><p>“Elizabeth, I-</p><p>“Two nights ago, didn’t teach you anything. We don’t care why you vote; you had a choice. And you made it.”</p><p>Elizabeth told them that she will see them later, she needs to watch Renault get arrest and fire the board. Jason went with her and the boys. Renault was arrested. Elizabeth made Jason readmitted as she believes it was too soon for him to leave.</p><p>Three months later at her opening. Elizabeth was single and happy with her boys with her. Franco tries to get Elizabeth back. Jason was dealing with a lot. Jake and he are talking and rebuilding their relationship. Jason did that with Cameron and Aiden. Cameron and Ric got along just like before, Cameron was okay with Molly until she tries to get him to talk to Jason about Sam. Jax found out that Danny is his nephew and fought for full custody and he won. Jax changed Danny name to Daniel Aloysius Jacks. Danny loves Jax and calls him Uncle JJ.</p><p>Julian and Alexis asked Lucas to take custody of Scout after Sam was following Jason around to get him back. Lucas told Monica that it is wrong that Sam name Scout after Emily when Emily and Sam didn’t get along. Lucas chose to change Scout’ name to Scout Natasha Cain-Jones. Elizabeth’s father became the Chief of Staff and told Bobbie and Monica it was time for them to retire. Nelle took a deal with Robert and Peter was arrested. Willow knew what Peter did as Shiloh told her and she was too arrested after lying to new police commission Frisco Jones. Chase tried to help her, but he was suspended. The judge who gave Wiley to Michael, change his ruling to both Michael and Nelle to have joint-custody. Nelle got a job babysitting Aiden and going back to school, she works part-time with Julian. Julian and Nelle are no longer married. Jason started to work himself back into Elizabeth’s life with how it all started. A night at Jake’s after Mac said it was time to change back the name. They talk for hours and then went on a bike ride with both them wearing a helmet. What Elizabeth and the boys don’t know is he was working out a way to leave the business. He was tired of cleaning up Sonny’s business. Elizabeth brought back a lot of old times ELQ parts such as L&amp;B Records, a shipping company, a cosmetics company, revamp Chole Morgan Designs, a hotel, Pickle-Lila, Lila’s Kids Summer Camp, and something like the Brownstone. They got L&amp;B Records going well as Ned and Brook Lynn are running it. A shipping company called ‘Justus’ was brought by Jason that is starting to make his business legal. Skye revamp Chole Morgan Designs with Lila-Rae running it as she can design. Skye has her own company for cosmetics name Emily. Tracy gave up Pickle-Lila to be made again and oversee it. Michael asked for the hotel and Brownstone not to happened because his parents do that. Jason got upset at him, asking him if he wanted to be in ELQ or does he want to be in Sonny’s business. Jason took over the hotel and brownstone. He calls the brownstone “Ward’s Home” and the hotel will be named A &amp; J.</p><p>Six months after Elizabeth’s art show, Elizabeth hand over ELQ to Jason. It was a surprise to Port Charles until it was said that he was no longer part of the mob. Jason wanted Michael to be his COO, but Michael didn’t like that they were not doing business with Sonny like he set up years ago. Jason’s COO was Ned. Ned and Jason told Michael; he had a choice. Jason and Elizabeth were going strong. His bond with the boys were stronger in years. Elizabeth wasn’t working at the hospital anymore. Her art was selling out. When the virus hit Port Charles, Elizabeth, the boys, and Jason were in Italy. The virus was bad. Many of Port Charles citizens die. It took a year and a half for Morgan-Webber’s family to return. Cameron is now 21 and finished with university and studying to be a doctor like his grandfathers. Jake is 18 and going to study art and business. Aiden is 12 now. Jason and Elizabeth got married six months before they came home. In that year, Elizabeth gave birth to a healthy baby girl named Aubrey Emilie Morgan-Webber. They chose not to use the name Emily after Scout.</p><p>In 2023, Aubrey March Hardy die peacefully in her home by her family. The new nurse locker room was named after her. Elizabeth took up teaching the classes her grandmother taught. Jason and the kids supported her for it.</p><p>
  <strong>Life for the Morgan’s was going well.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Lena Emily Quartermaine-Spencer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No edit! Just Post!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lesley Lu Spencer is pregnant. She knew when she was trying to ruin her stepbrother’s marriage, but she knew she had to have the baby. She asks her cousin Carly, her sister-in-law Elizabeth and Emily, and her aunt Bobbie. Each told her to do what she wants. Forget about others.</p><p>On the day, she was going to do it, she changes her mind and went to Scott Baldwin. He helps her get the paperwork in order to make sure the Quartermaine’s don’t take her baby. She made a parent plan for Dillon and her. Explaining what she wants with him. It included child support. She got home that day with her stepmother and her father were worried she was gone from GH.</p><p>She told everyone her choice. Everyone was happy until she told Elizabeth to leave Lucky, and she had papers right for Elizabeth. Lulu went so far to have Jason there. Lucky was so upset that he attacks her right there and then. Aubrey and Monica grab Lulu, Emily, and Elizabeth away from him. Jason grab Lucky hold him down until Alan give him something to calm down. Nikolas realize he needed more help. Elizabeth and Cameron went home with Jason that night.</p><p>Lulu started to go back to school and had a job at Metro Court in order to have a room there. When it came out that Elizabeth was having a baby. Lulu was the only want who stand by her when she said it was Jason, everyone else told Jason it was Lucky. Jason knew already it was his that he is the father as Elizabeth left him a message on his phone. Lulu was the main of honour at their wedding. She became Cameron’s new godmother while Alexis became the other godmother. Lulu found out she was having a girl while Elizabeth was having a boy. Dillon and Georgie broke up since Georgie didn’t want to be a stepmom yet. Dillon try to get back together with Lulu, but Lulu said no.</p><p>Lulu had a joint baby shower at the Quartermaine with Elizabeth and Cameron got gifts as well. When the hotel got taking over. Lulu stayed calm and near Carly or Elizabeth. She was in the room with everyone because she was going to go with Carly and Jason. Lulu went into early labor by 6 weeks early after the take over. On February 20, 2006, Lena Emily Quartermaine-Spencer was born. She was already loved. Her godparents are Carly and Elizabeth for godmothers. For godfathers, Ned, and Jason.</p><p>When Lulu met Dante in 2009. Her daughter Lena who was two was already loving him. When they got married. Dillon came to the wedding. When Lulu was kidnapped after having Dom with Dante. Lena was heartbroken no one knew what to do. When Lulu came back it was Lena who help her remember everyone.</p><p>Charlotte came into their lives when Lena was 9 and Dom was 3. Charlotte got jealous that Lena had memory of Lulu that she doesn’t have.</p><p>On her sweet sixteen, Lena learned what her mother did in order to have her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Shares of the Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No Edit! Just post!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elizabeth Webber sat in front of people who claim to love her and her sons. Turn out Franco knew that Cameron and Aiden are Jason’s as well. So, that means Elizabeth’s boys have the most shares. It also turns out that Emily left her shares to Elizabeth. It also said that Alan left his shares to Jake since Jake is the only Morgan-Webber that Alan knew about. Alice died last year leaving her shares to go to Aiden since she knew that Aiden was Jason’s.</p><p>“Let me get this right. Monica took 4.5% in order the great- grandchildren have 31.5% to share between them. Leaving grandchildren with 39% to share. Do we have 100 plus 1%?” Elizabeth said.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“And how much does Cameron Steven, Jacob Martin, Aiden Hardy, and Elizabeth Imogene have?” Valentin asked.</p><p>“35.5%”</p><p>“And Valentin?”</p><p>“30.5%”</p><p>“And that leaves the family with 34%...”</p><p>“Why I am here? Really, its not like you can help me get my job back to full time. Sam made sure of that when she had another moment of weakness. My sons and I are doing fine now. I am single and I can take care of my children without anyone you in here, so I ask why I am here?” Elizabeth said.</p><p>“To vote out Valentin.”</p><p>“Fine, all in favour to vote him out? Quartermaine’s? Valentin?”</p><p>“Yes,”</p><p>“No,”</p><p>“I vote for in favour of the Quartermaine. There we have it. Since I have the most shares. I point Ned and Michael CO-CEO. Now, I need to go to my last shift this week since I only have two.”</p><p>“Wait! We need you to vote that only family can have shares and the member of the family have the children voting shares.”</p><p>“My children have their aunt Emily 10%. I give Jason the boys voting rights. I vote yes. Now goodbye. Cameron will bring them by for you all to see them.”</p><p>Elizabeth walk out of the house.</p><p>During work, Britt was being hard to be around. She was waiting for her brother and sisters to call her that they did it. Elizabeth knew where Hayden was. When Violet was with her, she made sure to call Hayden. Hayden found out what Peter had done to Jason and Jake. Peter knew where Jake was and what Helena plans were.</p><p>“Elizabeth, can we talk?” Sam asked her.</p><p>“No. We have nothing to talk about. I do not like you. I have realize that if you can’t  forgave me for my wrong doing to you then I take back my forgiveness to you when you watch my son get kidnapped and hired two gunmen to hold guns on Cameron and Jake. I also know that Lucky and you hid that the Russian were after you not Jason. So, you have been apart of two of my son’s kidnapped therefore I don’t need to forgive you. As for your son and daughter being related to my sons. They are old enough to choose who are apart of there lives. I am not stopping them, but Cameron and Jake asked why I don’t like you and I told them. I told them to ask you all for your sides of the stories and I did tell them what I did to you. Now, I have an actual job unlike you. Tell be again what your job is? Nothing but living off of Jason and Drew’s money.”</p><p>“Why are you being so mean to me? I said sorry and I came to ask if there anything Jason and I can do.”</p><p>“YOU ARE NOTHING TO MY CHILDREN AND ME. I WILL NEVER TAKE ANYTHING FROM YOU.”</p><p>“If Jason want to help HIS children then he should start with NOT cancelling on them and ASK them if they want to hang out with YOUR children.”</p><p>“Ms. McCall, are you bleeding? Hurt?” Britt asked as she just watch Liz tell Sam off.</p><p>“No…”</p><p>“Then, I ask for you to leave and leave my staff alone. Nurse WEBBER told you no and here you are trying to start something. Please leave.”</p><p>Sam left this and she went to Jason to tell him what happened. Jason never told her that Cam, Jake, and Aiden were there and asked him about her.</p><p>“We will be leaving. We don’t want to be here with HER.” Cam said. Cam, Jake, and Aiden left.</p><p>Five weeks have passed, and Elizabeth and the boys are still not talking to everyone. Elizabeth came walking into the hospital with her whole family behind her.</p><p>“WHERE’S JEFF WEBBER OR TOM HARDY, ONE OF THEM SHOULD BE CHIEF OF STAFF!” Scott said after showing them the paperwork that prove that the hospital is the Webber-Hardy family’s hospital.</p><p>“Glad to know that you like us Scott.” Jeff said.</p><p>“Oh, look it’s Saint Sam who doesn’t get hold accountable for anything crime she has done.” Hayden said.</p><p>“Elizabeth is the best surgical nurse. Why is she working two days a week?” Patrick and Griffin said.</p><p>Patrick is planning to come back to GH without Robin. They broke up when Robin was defending Sam. Jagger Cates came in and when to Peter to arrest him.</p><p>A year later, Epiphany retired and name Elizabeth the new Head Nurse. Her father and brother became CO-Chief of staff and Sarah became the assistant chief of staff. Sam and Jason broke up after Jason realize that he has three other sons who need him too. Danny turn out to Franco’s child after Helena did that just like she got Elizabeth to have Aiden. Drew end up being alive and he is now dating Hayden. They are going to have a boy. Kim came back with twin that are Franco. Elizabeth and Jason are for now as Jason said best friends. Jason believe in a year for now that they will be married.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. ICE PRINCESS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No edit! Just post! Short one-shot!  When Luke ask Lizzie where the Ice Princess is at the Reopening of HS 2009...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elizabeth was cuddling next to Jason as they take in everyone here. After finding out that lucky and Sam was the reason Russians were after them not the boys. Mac told them and Elizabeth and Jason got the boys and went to Italy for three months and got married. When they got back, Diane fixed the fact that Jake is Jason’s son. The boys had new godparents. Elizabeth added Smith to Cam name and Alan to Jake. Her and the boys goes by Morgan-Webber.</p><p> “Lizzie, I have a question to you!” Drunk Luke said.</p><p>“Where is the Ice Princess?”</p><p>“What is a Ice Princess?” Sam asked.</p><p>“A diamond that was used to control Lucky.” Nikolas said. He been upset that Elizabeth was married to Jason.</p><p>“Why did Elizabeth have it?” Claudia said.</p><p>“I stole it from Helena.” Elizabeth said.</p><p>“So, where is it?” Alexis asked.</p><p>“Bottom of the ocean near the island.”</p><p>“I’m sorry. Elizabeth you threw a $5.9 million dollars diamond in the ocean?” Skye asked.</p><p>“Yes,”</p><p>“Did you know that it was worth that much?” Johnny asked.</p><p>“Yes,”</p><p>“Come on Liz, honestly where is the diamond?” Lucky said.</p><p>“I am honestly telling you that it’s in the ocean.” Elizabeth said.</p><p>“Morgan please tell me that her rings doesn’t cost a lot since Elizabeth seem to think that 5.9 million dollars diamond should be at the bottom of the ocean!” Johnny said.</p><p>“The diamond can control people and I believe they had something to cause the world to freeze over.” Elizabeth said.</p><p>“But $5.9 million dollars!!!” Sam said.</p><p>“And? Sam I am not like you. I don’t care about money. I didn’t married Ric or Lucky or Jason for money. I did it for love. I drink poison because of Helena. I faked my death because of her. Why in the name of god I would kept the diamond!”</p><p>Jason got a call from the babysitter saying that Cam wasn’t feeling well.</p><p>“Lizabeth, we need to get home. Cam isn’t feeling well.”</p><p>“Wait! Darling are you sure that the diamond is in the ocean?”</p><p>“Yes for the last time.”</p><p>
  <strong>Later on in the night at the Morgan’s Home. </strong>
</p><p>“Baby, why didn’t you tell them that the FBI and WSB had the diamond?”</p><p>“Why? You think I should. You help me get the diamond to them. You broke it in half.”</p><p>“Your right. They didn’t need to know.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Scott Baldwin the Hero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No Edit but Just Post! <br/>Scottie goes to Elizabeth when she is fired from the hospital.2014</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scott Baldwin was many things and did many things to hurt people, but this isn’t going to be hurting a family he already did. Walking up to her door, he knew he was doing the right thing.</p><p>“Hey Scott. Come in.” Elizabeth said.</p><p>“Aiden? Where is your brother?” Liz asked her four-year-old son.</p><p>“Upstairs playing video games!”</p><p>“Then go with him.”</p><p>“Is this a bad time?”</p><p>“No, the boys are upset that an uncle have left them again. 5 for 5 now. Jason, Steven, Matt, AJ, and now Ric. What did you want anyway Scott?”</p><p>“I have a way for you to have the hospital. I found out that your grandfather did had a will that named your father as owner of the hospital. Your father’s health hasn’t been great, and he named you the new owner. I know since Aubrey passing and your brother that the Hardy-Webber wanted to be quieter in PC, but I think this is the right time.”</p><p>“What are you talking about? I just talk to my dad and he said nothing about this.” Liz said.</p><p>“I asked your father to be the one to tell you.” Scott said.</p><p>“Is there anything I need to do?”</p><p>The next day, Elizabeth went over to Quartermaine to make peace with Monica.</p><p>“I don’t think it’s fair of you to hate me for keeping Jake away from you when Jason had a role in it too. Plus if you knew what I do about Sam you would understand my reasons. As for the DNA test, I kept the result for eight hours before tell Jason the truth! He forgave me and I believe Sam should forgave me just like I forgave her.” Elizabeth said to Monica.</p><p>“I thought of you like a daughter. It’s hard to know that Jason and you thought to keep this from after Michael.”</p><p>“If you think I am like Carly than maybe we should end this discussion here. I did what I did to keep my children safe and I had to listen to everyone telling me what was best is Lucky was the father not Jason. This is good bye Dr. Quartermaine. I will call Alice to see when I can come and visit Emily and AJ. Might want to find out why Sam isn’t declaring Jason dead.”</p><p>Elizabeth then went to see Nikolas.</p><p>“We should have never got together. In fairness, I should have never went back to Lucky. I have come to realize that our friendship is not healthy. I cannot forgave you on how you treated my sister and me. You are no longer Cameron’s godfather and when you do see Aiden, it will be with Lulu. I don’t need to have the Spencer’s and you in my life in order for my children to have you in there. Good bye Nikolas.”</p><p>Elizabeth made a pit stop at Alexis’s house.</p><p>“Elizabeth what can I do for you?” Alexis said.</p><p>“Cameron has been asking a lot of questions about Lewis-Smith family and I was wondering if you would tell him about them and become his godmother.”</p><p>“Of course, I would do this.”</p><p>“Great, I will drop Cameron off on Friday night.”</p><p>Elizabeth last stop was Sonny’s.</p><p>“Good all three of you are here.”</p><p>“What do you want?” Sam said.</p><p>“Since you can’t forgive me Sam… I don’t forgive for all the things you have done to my children and me. We don’t need to talk to each or you and I don’t need to be around each other children. My son Cameron will be spending the weekend with Alexis so I told her that you cannot be around him.”</p><p>“As for you Sonny, let’s stop this we are friends since you haven’t been good friend to me since 2001. And Carly, my son Aiden is your second cousin so if you want to see him then when he is with Lulu you can. My son Cameron isn’t friends with your daughter so we don’t have to be friends. Lastly, you never thank me for giving your Jake’s kidney. I would thought you and I would be on good term because of that bond but I guess not. I will see you at Jason’s will reading.”</p><p>Elizabeth fixed up the Hardy’s house to her boys and her liking as the family gave her the house and sold her old house. This was three weeks after Scott came to her house. It was a slow process getting everything ready. Elizabeth chose new board members such as Kelly Lee, herself, Ned, Felicia, Bobbie, Alexis, Epiphany, Lainey Winter, and Patrick. She hired her mother as the new chief of staff and gave her sister the job as assistant chief of staff. She was ready for tomorrow.</p><p>“Ms. Webber what are you doing here?”</p><p>“Came to get my hospital back.”</p><p>Scotty explain how Elizabeth owns the hospital and her family own the land it sit on. On December of this year, Elizabeth watch as her father read the Christmas story and her boys sitting right next to him. Elizabeth got close to Jake Doe but didn’t go far as she believed it wasn’t time for her to move on. Ric did come back but Elizabeth wanted nothing to do with him other than be friends. When Jake Doe became Jason, he got upset that Elizabeth didn’t want him near the boys since Jake came back. Little Jake was told about everything everyone had done since Helena wanted him to hate his mother. It turn into Jake hating everyone but his mother and his mother’s family and his brother. When the real Jason got back, he wasn’t pleased to know that his boys with Elizabeth didn’t like him. It took until 2020 to get the boys back on his side.</p><p>In 2020, Elizabeth became the new head nurse. Her sons Cameron,Aiden and Jake were happy along with her and Jason’s daughter Emilie Aubrey Morgan. Jason and Elizabeth are still not together but Jason believe soon they will be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Lock Up Blues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No edit. Just post!<br/>Jason gets lockup with and Sam left him there and Cruz calls Liz to help him since Liz wasn’t with anyone 2006- Emily and Sonny are together! This happened in 2006, I believe.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cruz knew what he was doing was wrong. Lucky has been trying to get back with her, but Elizabeth wasn’t having it. All Cruz wanted to do was help Morgan. Yeah, Morgan was wrong, but he found out a man who took him in when he had no one in his mind is dating his baby sister. Maybe if it was Skye his older sister Jason won’t react this way, but his baby sister was raped just last year and now dating his boss.</p><p>“Hi, I know this sounds weird, but I think Jason needs your help. Maybe bring a lawyer who will be willing to go against Justus.” Cruz said.</p><p>At Hardy’s home, Elizabeth got the phone and turn to her cousin Mike Blake Webber who is a lawyer.</p><p>“Mikey, would you mind helping my friend out? He got arrest.”</p><p>“Lizzie, is it Jason?” Aubrey asked.</p><p>“Yeah, it has to do with Emily and Sonny.”</p><p>“Why didn’t his cousin help him?”</p><p>“Because his fiancé thought she knew best and told Justus to leave him in lock up.”</p><p>Elizabeth, Aubrey, Mike, and Cameron left to go to PCPD.  </p><p>Cruz and Mike work to get Jason out as Elizabeth got access to Jason’s Q money.  Elizabeth went to pay the bail as Aubrey and Cameron waited outside the squad room. Cruz and Mike walk back in with Elizabeth noticing that the Q’s, Carly, Sam, Justus, Nikolas, Lucky, and Emily was arguing on who should go and calm down Jason in the room.</p><p>Elizabeth walk pass everyone ignoring Sam calling her.</p><p>Jason was still throwing around the stuff in the room but noticed that Elizabeth was in the room. Elizabeth closes the door behind her.</p><p>“Are you done acting like Cam when he doesn’t get his way?”</p><p>“Lizabeth, what are you doing here?”</p><p>“First time first, clean up you're messy. Now.” As Jason pick up everything.</p><p>“Secondly, you will tell Cruz sorry and thank you for calling me. Sorry is for throwing a fit.”</p><p>“Lizabeth…”</p><p>“No, Jace. This is not acceptable. You are Michael’s uncle and Morgan and Cameron’s godfather. Do you want them acting this way?”</p><p>“No,”</p><p>“Then why are you acting this way?”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Now, after you chat with Cruz. You will pick up your things and you have three choices. One stay at my Grams. Two stays at the studio, or third come home with Cam and I to our house that my parents brought us.”</p><p>“I pick…”</p><p>Outside the room, Cruz explains that Elizabeth paid for Jason’s bail and Mike is Jason’s lawyer at the moment and he got the charges dropped as well. Aubrey and Cam walk in to see what the hold up was.</p><p>“Oh, Monica this is Michael Blake Webber. Ginny and Rick’s son. Well Ginny and Derek Barrington, but legally he Rick and Ginny’s son.” Aubrey said.</p><p>Monica said hello and told him he was sorry for his loss.</p><p>Nikolas and Lucky went to say hi and explain that they are Laura’s sons, but Mike knew that already.</p><p>“Are we not going to talk about her just walking into the room like she means something to Jason?” Sam asked.</p><p>“Ah, you must be the fiancé who left Jason in lock up. Tell me why is your loyal to Sonny, not Jason?” Mike said.</p><p>Elizabeth and Jason walk out of the room. Jason went up to Cruz.</p><p>“I am sorry that I throw that fit. You were only trying to help. Thank you for calling Elizabeth. Now may you please remove these handcuffs.” Jason said.</p><p>He surprises everyone there. Cruz removed the cuffs. Jason went over to get his things.</p><p>He went up to Emily.</p><p>“I am not happy about this, but a friend reminds me that I dated my brother’s wife and best friend sister. I have no room to judge.”</p><p>“Sam, I had time to think of us and I don’t think we are a match. I will give you until the end of the month to find somewhere to live. I remove you from my bank account.”</p><p>“Sonny, I will be taking some time off and seeing where I want to be.”</p><p>Jason took Cam and Elizabeth along with Aubrey and Mike and left.</p><p>A year from the day Elizabeth save Jason from spending a night in jail. Elizabeth and Jason are together. Elizabeth welcome their son Jacob Alan Morgan-Webber. Cameron was legally Morgan-Webber. Jason keeps asking Elizabeth to marry him, but she keeps saying no. Elizabeth told her to ask her in 2008. Jason is slowly getting out of the business. He realizes he wanted to be a doctor still and the Hardy-Webber family helping him do that.</p><p>
  <strong>In 2020, Jason became the Chief of Staff as Jason Morgan Quartermaine while Elizabeth became the Head Nurse as Elizabeth Imogene Quartermaine-Webber. Their kids: Cameron Steven Quartermaine-Webber, Jake Alan Quartermaine-Webber, Aiden Hardy Quartermaine-Webber, and Chole Aubrey Quartermaine-Webber were very proud. <strike></strike></strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Jake Never did it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No edit and just post!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was smart to blame her son. No one in town will believe her now. That queen was smart. He didn’t understand why she came to him, but she did. He knew if the real Jason Morgan was here. He would believe <strong>her </strong>over the queen’s step-granddaughter. But sadly, he wasn’t here. The queen made him do what he was about to do.</p><p>Hiding in the closet, waiting for the babysitter to go upstairs to lay down, he watches real Jason’s sons in the living room. Cameron, Jake, and Aiden. The queen said she made sure <strong>she</strong> didn’t know that Cameron and Aiden were Jason. Danny wasn’t Jason, he was Sonny just like Lila McCall.</p><p>The Queen’s step-granddaughter came into the room yelling at young Jacob, to tell the truth about what he been doing. Poor Jake, he really didn’t do it. Maybe he can get the queen’s step-granddaughter can kill the boys.</p><p>Sam ran Jake around the house as the oldest called his mother while the youngest called the cops. His plan was going as planned.</p><p>Sam ran Jake down the stairs with his brothers following. She hit something to make the gas started to come up. Sam ran out of the house back to her boyfriend’s house.</p><p>There was <strong>her</strong>. When <strong>she</strong> come in. I lock the door.</p><p>“I told you I would be back.”</p><p>I did exactly what I did to <strong>her </strong>that night in the park. I made sure <strong>her</strong>, and her boys were dead along with that babysitter. Left the bodies where it needs to and gave the queen the call. The queen was alive, she fakes her death.</p><p>“I did it. Exactly like you ask me too. Thank you for letting me help with this.” Tom Baker said.</p><p>When Dante and Nathan got to the house, the house blows up. Aubrey got there as soon as it happened and broke down crying that her babies were dead. Franco came clean, stated that all three of the boys were Jason’s. At their funeral, Aubrey and the Hardy-Webber family told Fake Jason and his family to leave. The only person from his family allow in the funeral was Dante. Nathan didn’t bring Maxie with him instead he brought his sister Nina. Patrick wasn’t allowed in and sat outside hoping Aubrey would change her mind.</p><p>In Russia, Peter told Real Jason that her beloved Elizabeth and her sons were dead. Jason knew it couldn’t be true as he would feel it.</p><p>In Greece in five months later, Elizabeth lay there pregnant with Jason’s baby again, the queen wanted that way. Cameron, Jake, and Aiden were also in there. They all waited for him to come.</p><p>In 2020, Renault was the one to tell everyone what the queen did. Real Jason left to go get his family. Sonny, Nikolas, Mac, Scott, Ned, Milo, Max, Julian, Chase, Robert, Brando, and Valentin left to get them.</p><p>Elizabeth and her children were doing good. Cameron was now 18 years old and finish college. Jake was now 15 years old and finish high school. Aiden was 10 years old and going to start high school. And the baby Emilie Aubrey was three years old and was amazing at ballet and was ready to start school. Elizabeth finishes her art degree and has been painting. The queen was nice enough for her to see her grams’ funeral. Elizabeth and the children gave up hope of Jason and them finding them. It has been three years. When Elizabeth found out who was apart of this plan, she was mad.</p><p>Jason found them. His sons and daughter and his Elizabeth.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tom Baker is out from jail and his first stop is to Elizabeth 2017- rewrite of Jake hurting the family.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Bless the Broken Road</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bless the Broken Road By: Rascal Flatts<br/>No edit! Just post! <br/>Elizabeth comes back with Cameron in 2004 ending. She makes pits stop to Alexis Jason Spencer/Cassadine family, Quartermaine family...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cameron Steven Smith-Webber came into the world with his mother, aunt, and grandmother was there to see him. Elizabeth realizes now that she cannot be selfish. She sat in the hospital looking at her baby boy. She wrote him letters about his father and her. She wrote letters for his birthdays. She knew what she had to do. She heard what was going on in PC and she will find a way to fix it before it goes too far.</p><p>Elizabeth made a pitstop to where AJ Quartermaine was. Elizabeth and Cameron were ready to help him. It means Emily being happy then she wants to help. AJ was surprised to see her with her brother in hand. They made him realize that it was time for him to get help. AJ sent back the money he took from the company and sent Bobbie letters to give to Michael when he is older. Elizabeth sent him to the best rehab with her parents and Uncle Tom help. Steven agreed to be his sponsor.</p><p>Her next pitstop was the Quartermaine’s home to give them AJ’s letters and to induction the newest member of the Hardy-Webber family. She explains that Steven got him to go to rehab and he is there now. In the first 30 days, he can’t see family. Cameron was quite in Emily’s arms. Dr. Alan Quartermaine asked if Emily, Nikolas, and Lucky the godparents.</p><p>“No, I don’t think that is the best idea. I believe the person I pick for Zander is the best person who knows him. But you all will still be close to Cameron.”</p><p>Elizabeth got to Alexis’s to see Nikolas, Lucky, and Ric was there with her. Alexis let her in.</p><p>“Is this a good time?” Elizabeth asked.</p><p>“Yes, and who is this?” Alexis asked.</p><p>“Alexis, I know that you thought of Zander as a son and you were good friends with Dr. Lewis. I want to meet your grandson and godson Cameron Steven Smith-Webber.” Elizabeth said as she hands Cameron to Alexis.</p><p>Alexis was crying as she held Cameron. Thinking about how this should be Zander and Cameron holding their son and grandson. Alexis and Elizabeth spend some time to make plans for Cameron.</p><p>Elizabeth got to Bobbie’s and show off Cameron. Elizabeth asked for her job back as part-time and ask for the forms to start the process of being a nurse. Elizabeth explains that she is selling her art and being part-time in order to give Cameron a better life.</p><p>Elizabeth went to Kelly’s for lunch with Cameron to show off him. Mike was happy to meet him. Elizabeth then went to Sonny and Carly’s as they were close to Zander, but they weren’t home, so she went to Jason’s.</p><p>Elizabeth knocks on the door. “Hi, Jason. Can we come in?”</p><p>Jason was surprised to see her and a baby. Elizabeth got Cam out and was holding him to see that Courtney, Sonny, Carly, and a woman she never seen before was looking at her.</p><p>“Jason, I would like you to meet your godson. Cameron Steven Smith-Webber. Cameron, I want you to meet the best man I know your godfather Uncle Jason.” Elizabeth said as she hands Cameron to Jason. Jason was silently telling his godson how much he loves them, how he will protect them, and how he will find a way to fix his life.</p><p>“Elizabeth, you had the baby?” Carly said.</p><p>“Yeah, Cameron Steven Smith-Webber. My mom and sister were with me along with my brother and dad. It was nice. Sorry, who are you?” Elizabeth said to Sam.</p><p>“I’m Sam, Jason’s fiancé and the mother of his child.”  </p><p>Elizabeth then asks Jason if they can talk without everyone else.</p><p>“Jason Quartermaine Morgan, please tell me you didn’t do it again?”</p><p>“Lizabeth, she said…”</p><p>‘It’s Sonny’s kid. Do you really think he would let you? Come on Jason, they love to throw in your face that Michael is there kid, not yours. You think this isn’t going to be different.”</p><p>“He won’t….”</p><p>“Jason, I will not stand by and let you do this. You will let everyone who thought you cheated on me with Courtney. Before you say something, Robin and Carly and now Courtney and Sam? What made me special Jason?”</p><p>At the end of the year, Jason created a company on his own to leave Sonny after Sonny told him he had to take Sam in and married him. He and Elizabeth got a place to share. He helps with Cameron. They even went to Emily and Nikolas’s wedding together and Emily and Nikolas are still trying to get Elizabeth with Lucky even if Jason told Emily that he wants Elizabeth. Elizabeth started to dated Jason mid-2005, and they were happy.</p><p>Elizabeth and Jason in 2020 were finally married with their children with them, Cameron Steven Smith Morgan-Webber, Jacob Alan Jeffery Morgan-Webber, Aiden Hardy Quartermaine Morgan-Webber, Lila Aubrey Helene Morgan-Webber, and Susan Monica Carolyn Morgan-Webber.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Hood Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No edit and short one. This is the last one! Please check out my other two books. <br/>Lucky's Drug problem cause Cameron to go to the Hospital, upon needing treatment for Cam, Elizabeth makes a choice to honour Cam's birth certificate. 2006 after NOP.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elizabeth rushes to the ER, she just came out of from surgery with Patrick when she got told. She didn’t even know why Cameron was with Lucky. Emily and Nikolas knew better. Jason was waiting for her. Her grams were standing near Jason as she walks up to them.</p><p>“Jason, what happened? I thought Cam was with Emily and Nikolas how did he end up with Lucky?” Elizabeth asked.</p><p>Her baby was fighting for his life because Lucky left pills out in the open.</p><p>“Lizabeth, as soon as Milo called me Sonny and I rush over there. We didn’t know when Lucky was left alone with him. Emily said that Milo wasn’t needed because we knew he was safe. I am so sorry. Sonny waiting for Mac to arrest Lucky.”</p><p>Seeing Emily and Nikolas walk up to her with the Q’s, Spencer’s, Cassadine-Davis, Ric, and Sam coming too.</p><p>“Elizabeth, I am so-</p><p>Elizabeth slapped Emily across the face. Jason went to hold Elizabeth back.</p><p>“How dare you! Come here when it’s your fault ZANDER’S and my baby is fighting his life!” Elizabeth said.</p><p>Lucky came in with Mac and Sonny.</p><p>“Elizabeth, we pump out the drugs from Cameron. We want to put him in a coma in order for his body to heal. We need his parents’ signature on the form, and he will be good to go. Elizabeth, we got lucky this time.” Leo said.</p><p>Lucky got up to sign the papers when Jason push him back.</p><p>“You are not his father. You put him in danger. You really think Elizabeth wants you to sign the paper. Get out of here. Be lucky that Mac is here.” Jason said.</p><p>A fight breaks out with if Lucky should sign or not because Cameron needed both parents to sign. Elizabeth watch as Ric didn’t say anything. Elizabeth was waiting for him to say it. Dr. Alan Quartermaine watch as Elizabeth look at Ric. He finally got it.</p><p>“Why don’t we check on record who is listed. Epiphany please get Cameron’s birth certificate and his POA and next of kin.” Alan said.</p><p>“Cameron’s POA are Elizabeth and Aubrey. His next of kin are Elizabeth and Jason. However, his listen parents are Elizabeth, Zander, and… Wait, is this right? Ric Lansing?” Epiphany said.</p><p>“It’s right since I was still married to Ric.”</p><p>“Mr. Lansing please sign the papers then Elizabeth, Aubrey, Jason, and you can go see him,” Leo said.</p><p>The next few days went by so fast. Elizabeth found out that she was going to have a baby and Jason and she agreed no matter what he was going to help her raise the baby.  Ric and Elizabeth agreed that Lucky shouldn’t be around Cameron. Cameron was legally Cameron Steven Smith Lansing-Webber. Molly and Krissy were happy about the new brother/cousin. Alexis agreed to be the new godmother and Jason was the godfather. Sonny was already in uncle mode with Cameron. Michael was happy he goes to boss someone else around. Morgan was happy that his best friend was his cousin. Alexis and Ric agree that Elizabeth is going to be Molly godmother and added Eliza to Molly named. Cameron woke up and was happy that Ric was his daddy. He didn’t ask for Lucky.</p><p>When Elizabeth told everyone that she and Jason were going to have a baby, Spencer’s, Nikolas, and Emily keep saying it’s Lucky until Carly put them in their place. Tracy kick out Luke and Lulu from Monica’s house as Baby Morgan-Webber is her family. When Baby Morgan-Webber was born Cameron was happy along with Michael and Morgan. Molly, Krissy, Brook Lynn, and Lila Rae not so much as it turns out to be a boy. Jacob Alan Moore Morgan-Webber. Alexis and Ric did end their married, but they are still friends.</p><p>When Claudia came to town with her brother, it turns out she and Ric were childhood sweetheart. They had a son named Marcel Richard Lansing who was born three after Elizabeth and Jason third son (they believe Cameron as their first then Jake) Aiden Jeffery Hardy Morgan-Webber.</p><p>When Jason was dead, Elizabeth was having twins. It surprises everyone as no one they knew were twins. It was twin girls Chole Susan Carolyn and Emilie Aubrey Monica Morgan-Webber. The real Jason came back after Sam and fake Jason had two children, Daniel Edward and Caroline Scout Morgan. The real Jason went to Elizabeth and with the help of Ric got his life back. In 2019, 20 years of knowing each other Elizabeth and Jason got married. Ric was of one her brides-man. Elizabeth and Jason welcome their last-child, Justus Quartermaine Lars Morgan-Webber.</p><p>Cameron did ask about his family after finding out that Zander was his father. They explained the good and bad about Zander. Cameron told them that he was fine with how life turned out with Ric as his father as to him, he has four sisters: Kristina Adela Corinthos-Davis, Molly Eliza Lansing-Davis, Chole Susan Carolyn and Emilie Aubrey Monica Morgan-Webber and his five brothers Johnny Zacchara, Marcel Richard Lansing, Jacob Alan Moore, Aiden Jeffery Hardy, and Justus Quartermaine Lars Morgan-Webber.</p><p>Cameron Steven Smith Lansing-Webber knew he was lucky after what happened that day his legal father claims him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>